Of Aura and Chakra
by A Sacred Voyage
Summary: Unwillingly brought into the world of Remnant, Naruto Uzumaki must try to survive in a world overrun with crime and creatures of Grimm while also trying to get back home. He must make certain allies and bonds in order to help him in his endeavors. Join Naruto as he explores the world of Remnant on his wayward journey back to Konoha. (DUE TO PROBLEMS, REBOOT IS ON THE WAY)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfiction in the history of my life! I will make some storyline and grammar mistakes, so please point them out. If you can think of ways to help, please PM me. Anyways, this is going to be a Naruto and RWBY crossover (I know, SOOOOOO original). Anyways, this is going to center around Naruto and the RWBY cast. I don't know about pairings, but I'm free to suggestions (I do like the White Rose shipping in RWBY, but I can do something else if you guys want)! Please let me know! Anyways, enjoy!

Oh, and before I forget:

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY do not belong to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. I only own the story.

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. Nothing more, nothing less. But it seemed that fate had other plans for young Naruto Uzumaki, knuckleheaded shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. The mission was to simply respond to a sudden disturbance in the outer borders of the village. Naruto specifically remembered that Granny Tsunade said that it may not be a cause for concern, but as he felt his very molecules and the very essence of his nature shifting, he knew that this mission was anything but. He scoffed. _Of course this kind of stuff always happens to me…_

 _FLASHBACK_

"Team 7, I need you all to check out a sudden disturbance in the southern part of the village's borders." Tsunade spoke as she gazed over the ragtag shinobi team.

Kakashi Hatake, a lean man with grey hair that defied gravity, nodded slowly without taking his eyes off the "romance" novel that he constantly had with him at all times. The fluorescent lighting glinted off of his forehead protector, which covered his Sharingan in his left eye. "Can you give the rest of us more intel, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi drawled out.

"Yeah Granny Tsunade, I need to know if there are people I can fight, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Naruto Uzumaki was an eccentric shinobi compared to others. His hair was a golden blonde, spiky hair, and his eyes a sky blue. To top it all off, he wore a bright orange jumpsuit with black stripes, and had black sandals. To this day, Tsunade still wondered how Naruto managed to stay hidden in spy missions. _Then again, Naruto always disregards sneaking around and goes around wreaking havoc everywhere when the opportunity presents itself._ Tsunade thought in exasperation.

"OI! DON'T CALL ME GRANNY, BRAT!" Tsunade yelled as she threw a scroll from her desk to Naruto's cheeky face. _Crap, I think that was from the Raikage._ Tsunade thought.

As Naruto went down in a heap, Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate, proceeded to grab him off the floor and shake him around, yelling at him about disrespect all the while.

Sakura was a young kunoichi with pink hair and emerald eyes. While extremely pretty, Sakura had a violent personality that rivaled even Tsunade. Which was saying a lot. Tsunade even heard a rumor that Sakura once punched an annoying brat through a building after he insulted her hair. _She really is my student._

"Hn, shut up," said a cold voice, "both of you annoy me." This came from none other than Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired teenager who had bottomless onyx eyes that seemed to peer into one's very soul. Sasuke originally betrayed his team and trained under Orochimaru, one of the 3 Legendary Sannin and a power-hungry traitor. And he would have stayed with Orochimaru too if Naruto didn't find him and drag him back to Konoha. As it turned out, Sasuke's impulse to abandon his team and village was only because of his curse mark. After its removal, Sasuke slowly recovered and integrated back into Team 7, much to the happiness of Naruto and Sasuke.

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts and spared a look at Kakashi, who was still reading the book despite his student's bickering right under his half covered face. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, fighting against the migraine that was sure to follow the bickering. _I need some booze._ Tsunade thought. _I'll ask Shizune to send me some after this._

"Anyway," Tsunade spoke over the scuffle, "I need you all to check out a disturbance. Sentries have reported strange energy readings in the woods around the southern part of Konoha." Saying this, she handed some papers over to Kakashi, who scanned its contents with his eye.

"These energy readings don't seem to be from chakra, Hokage-sama," observed the stoic teacher, "I've never seen readings like this before. Is it a new form of chakra?" He showed the papers to Sasuke and Sakura, who looked genuinely interested in the data. Naruto didn't care about the weird energy at all and just sat on the ground with a scowl on his face and rubbed a bump on his head, courtesy of Sakura.

"We don't know," admitted Tsunade, "we got a Hyuuga to look at it, but he wasn't able to identify it." She looked pointedly at Kakashi and Sasuke. "I was hoping some certain people can spread some light on the subject."

Kakashi and Sasuke understood completely. As the only two people in the village who could use the Sharingan with ease, they were both sought out for their skills in dangerous and mysterious situations. However, this time, Kakashi and Sasuke were _actually_ interested in this particular situation. A disturbance that was not of chakra origin. This was both mysterious and slightly exciting for the two Sharingan users.

"Then what are we waiting for," yelled Naruto, who apparently got over his injury, "let's go check out the thing, dattebayo!" Saying this, Naruto jumped through one of the many windows in Tsunade's office and sped off somewhere.

"Naruto! That's the wrong way, you idiot!" Sakura yelled after him.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, that little terror will be the end of me someday," he muttered. He then looked at Tsunade, who seemed to be slamming her head on her large table. The numerous paper and scrolls bounced about and fell off. Kakashi winced in sympathy. _I know how you feel Hokage-sama._ "Anything else, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade looked up from her table, her forehead now covered with a large red bruise. "No, that is all," she said, "you are all dismissed."

The rest of Team 7 bowed to her in respect and walked out of the door like any _normal_ shinobi would do.

Tsunade watched as Sakura closed the door behind her on the way out. She sighed. For some reason, she felt some sense of foreboding due to the reports of the energy. There was nothing dangerous about this at all, yet she felt as if she sent Team 7 into enemy territory with blindfolds and tied hands. Tsunade's intuition was rarely wrong, and saved her life in many occasions in the past. _I really hope this is one of the times where my intuition is wrong._

Tsunade stood up and turned to look out her windows. Konoha was peaceful at the moment, and the Akatsuki didn't make their move yet to capture Naruto. She observed some Genin run down the street, trying to catch a cat weaving through buildings with a headband in its mouth.

Tsunade observed her village for a while, and then remembered something of great importance. She clicked the intercom on her desk. "Oi, Shizune," she yelled, "get me some booze up here!"

"Right away Hokage-sama," came the reply, "but shouldn't you cut back on the drinking? It can't be healthy for you, and when you get drunk, you can't really get any work done, and…"

Tsunade just shut off the intercom and leaned back into her chair. Smiling at the prospect of incoming booze, she almost forgot about her misgivings about the recon mission she gave to Team 7. Almost.

3rd PERSON POV

Naruto leaped over buildings and ran across rooftops with ease, channeling chakra into his feet to stick to some slippery walls and railings. His bright eyes looked over the village and its citizens. He grinned at the sight before him and quietly observed several landmarks. He could see his apartment, Ichiraku's ramen stand, the Hokage tower, and the 5 huge faced chiseled into the cliff wall behind the tower. Naruto's eyes moved to the 4th Hokage's head. His father. Naruto never actually met him in real life, but talked to him inside his head after he almost ripped off the seal that contained the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed beast, inside of him. Then Naruto proceeded to sucker punch his dad in the stomach because he remembered Minato was the one who put the Kyuubi inside him in the first place.

Naruto's attitude changed into one of regret as he remembered what happened during that time. He went on a rampage after his friend, Hinata, almost died by Pein, a crazy guy who was convinced that he was God and killed people for his twisted view of peace. But there was no need for thinking back on it. After Naruto sought him out and changed his views, Pein gave up his life to revive all the people he killed in his invasion of Konoha.

A shout snapped Naruto out of his somber reverie. "Naruto, slow down!"

Looking back, Naruto saw the rest of his team trying to catch up to him with no avail. Grinning, Naruto only sped up and ran with a new vigor while calling over his shoulder, "Catch up with me if you can, Sakura-chan!"

To his horror, she did. Looking into Sakura's eyes, Naruto only saw promises of pain and torture if he didn't slow down to wait for them. There were only two options left to him. Get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, or keep running like a bat out of hell. He foolishly chose the latter and pumped more chakra into his legs, reinforcing his stability and speed.

While the two ninja chased each other like a cat and mouse, Kakashi and Sasuke just traveled in silence, both rereading copies of the reports of the energy in the area they were currently heading towards. Kakashi sneaked a look towards his quiet student. Kakashi was actually quite proud of his young student for coming back to his friends and thanked Naruto for bringing Sasuke back in one piece. Smiling under his mask, the grey-haired teacher fondly reminisced the times when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were little kids and all the antics they would all get into. _But they're not little kids anymore. They are fully-fledged shinobi now. They grow up too fast._

Kakashi looked back at the two shinobi ahead of them. Sakura finally caught Naruto and sent him flying with a chakra-enhanced punch that sent him flailing into the sky towards the area of disturbance. _That must be a new distance record._ Kakashi thought absentmindedly. He would never admit this, but he missed the times his team played around like this. After Sasuke left, the team had been a lot more subdued and quiet, which was fine for the young Jonin, but torture for his young pupils. Again, he thanked Naruto for bringing back Sasuke, thus injecting life back into the team again. Even Sasuke was slightly smiling as he watched Sakura yell at Naruto while he was still in the air.

 _Thank Kami for my team._ Kakashi thought. _I hope nothing bad happens to them anytime soon._

He spoke way too soon.

TIME SKIP

"Oi, teme," called Naruto, "can you see anything yet?"

Sasuke just ignored him and scanned the forest with his activated Sharingan. "Hn," he replied.

Naruto felt veins pop up under his skin in anger as he saw that he was being ignored. He decided to ask again, this time, a little nicer. "OI, TEME! CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING, YOU DUCK-BUTT HAIRED IDIOT?!"

Sasuke felt his own veins start to pop up at Naruto's outburst. "I don't see anything at the moment, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

As the two shinobi insulted each other, Kakashi and Sakura were in another section of the forest, a couple hundred feet away from Sasuke and Naruto. Even so, they could both hear the two bickering like two angry grandmothers.

"Seriously," Sakura groaned, "why can't they both stop arguing for two seconds?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at her. "That's just their own way of talking, Sakura," the Jonin said, "them insulting each other is just their version of friendly conversation."

"Even so, they're just too loud, especially Naruto."

Kakashi placed his hand on her head. "If you were a guy, you would understand."

Sakura scoffed and pushed a low-hanging branch out of her way. "I doubt it."

Kakashi suddenly stiffened and stopped in his tracks, looking to his right, straight into the bushes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He simply motioned for her to stay low and gestured for her to come over. "Call over Naruto and Sasuke," he ordered, "tell them to go towards the clearing up ahead and meet us there."

Sakura recognized the urgency in her teacher's tone and quickly called Sasuke (obviously) on the radio. "Sasuke-kun, meet us in the clearing up ahead and meet us there. I think Kakashi-sensei found something."

"I know," came the reply, "I see it too. Naruto, you better be quiet and be careful about this. I see some strange energy up ahead, and I don't want to mess up because of your mistakes."

Sakura heard an indignant comment from Naruto at how he was always quiet and careful in situations like this. She shut off her radio and slowly crept along with her teacher.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were quietly approaching a clearing. It looked innocent enough, complete with flowers and the gentle sound of bees buzzing in the air, but the Sharingan saw a different story. Both Kakashi and Sasuke saw a rolling mass of some strange energy that seemed to be alive straight in the middle of the clearing. It was dark purple in color, and occasionally sent tendrils of energy, which was grabbing all living organisms and making them disappear. Sasuke was confused. This couldn't be a genjutsu, since he had the Sharingan active. No, this was something unexpected and different.

"Sasuke," whispered the blonde teen, "what's happening? I can't see anything wrong with the place. Can you see enemies? Are we gonna have to fight?"

"Shut up, dobe," he muttered, "I just see some weird energy in the middle of the field."

Naruto's excited face fell in disappointment. He really wanted to fight some people. A couple of enemy ninja was just the thing he needed to boost his spirits. However, there were no ninja in sight, other than Kakashi and Sakura, who were signaling towards the duo with some hand signatures that Naruto couldn't even understand. Sasuke did, however. _Meet us near the big bushes in the corner of the field._ Sasuke nodded in affirmation and gestured for Naruto to follow him. "Come on, dobe, we need to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura over there." He pointed to the bushes indicated.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna be happy until we get back to Konoha for some ramen," the boy muttered.

"Hn."

TIME SKIP

Kakashi looked over his team as he discussed what to do with the strange energy in the clearing. "Do any of you have any ideas on what to do? Except Naruto, I'm pretty sure you would insist on attacking it."

Naruto's reply was indignant. "I was gonna suggest that I go into Sage Mode and see what that energy is," he retorted, "I thought that maybe I could detect what it is since you and Sasuke-teme can't tell what it is."

Kakashi blinked at the surprisingly smart idea that came out of the knuckleheaded ninja's mouth. Again, he was reminded of how much Naruto had grown over the past few years they were together.

"That's…actually a good idea…" said Sakura hesitantly, "I didn't think about that."

Naruto gave off a blinding grin and settled into a cross-legged position and began to gather around Nature energy around the vicinity.

While he was gathering energy from the area, Sasuke and Kakashi kept their red eyes on the rolling mass of energy, or in Kakashi's case, eye. They saw no difference in its motions, but they were still hesitant to go near the disturbance. All of them had no wish to be sent to wherever the thing sent the bees and other small animals to.

It was when Naruto was almost done with achieving Sage Mode when things went horribly wrong.

As soon as Naruto's eyelids started to grow orange, Kakashi and Sasuke quickly noticed that the blob of energy grew extremely agitated and sent tendrils of purple light shooting towards Naruto. Kakashi quickly flashed through a couple hand signals. "Doton: Mud Wall Jutsu!" He slammed his palms onto the ground and a huge stone wall rose out of the ground between Naruto and the reaching tendrils. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and created a Susanoo, an ethereal purple being with almost impenetrable defense, around Naruto. Sasuke was able to activate the Susanoo right after he was brought back to Konoha, and used it with only some difficulty.

However, despite the efforts of Kakashi and Sasuke, the tendril just traveled straight through the obstacles and wrapped around Naruto's leg. Sasuke was shocked. Nothing had ever bypassed his Susanoo so easily before, and this was totally new for him.

Naruto was dragged out of the protective shell of the Susanoo and pulled towards the agitated mass of energy. In desperation, Naruto channeled his massive reserves of chakra into his hands and stuck them on the ground in the hopes of slowing his route to the middle of the clearing. It worked for a little while. As he felt his grip loosen, Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai from his hip holster and tried to slash at the thing grabbing his leg.

The blade just passed through as if it was made out of air. It had no effect whatsoever.

"Guys! Help me with this!" Naruto yelled, "I can't cut through this thing!"

The threesome ran forward and grabbed Naruto. Sasuke ran many possible solutions in his head and came up with only one.

"Sakura!" he called, "Try to sever the thing like it's a chakra string!"

Sakura nodded and took out her special anti-puppet knife that she carried around ever since she encountered Sasori's puppets long ago. Pumping chakra through the knife, she slashed the now glowing blade in the general direction of where the tendril would be. In reality, she had no idea where the thing was, so she slashed the air in front of Naruto's sandals.

Again, this didn't work and Naruto was slowly being dragged to the center of the clearing. The blob of energy became more visible as Naruto got closer to it. It grew in intensity and soon, wind howled around the clearing, whipping up leaves and rocks into the air.

As Naruto tried to drag himself forward, he knew that if he and his friends got caught in the blob, not very good things would happen. He had only one choice.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Get away from here! I can't let you guys be dragged with me!"

"No way!" yelled Sakura, who kept trying to slash the now visible tentacle, "we're not letting you go Naruto!"

In the calmest voice he could muster in the situation, Naruto looked his team with determination and a small smile on his face. "Save some ramen for me when I get back, dattebayo."

Saying this, Naruto relinquished his grip on the torn up dirt and shook off his friend's hands. The last thing he saw as he entered the mass of energy was the shock and horror on his teammate's faces as they screamed his name. Then darkness claimed him, and he felt as if his very molecules were being shredded down and shifted around. _Sorry guys,_ he thought, _as long as you're all safe._

Then he blacked out.

Several dimensions and alternate realities away, a group consisting of four girls heard a sudden boom in the distance. As they looked at the sky, they saw a figure drop from the clouds into the woods they were currently overlooking.

"Uuuhhh…what the heck was that?" a young red-headed girl with silver eyes asked.

"I don't know, but we should probably tell Professor Ozpin if he doesn't know already…" said a white-haired girl with ice-blue eyes.

"Oooh, I hope we get to check it out!" exclaimed a blonde-haired girl with lilac colored eyes, "I need to train for the Vytal Tournament!"

"Our opponents in the fights aren't going to be Grimm, Yang." sighed a black-haired girl with amber colored eyes and a black bow on top of her head.

The young, red-headed girl ran forward across a clean plaza, her crimson cloak billowing behind her as she ran towards a huge tower with a speed only a shinobi could rival.

"Come on guys! We need to tell Ozpin!"

Sighing and shaking their heads in amusement, the three remaining girls followed their boisterous leader as a gentle breeze flowed through the air of Beacon Academy.

Little did they know that this was going to be a looong day for Team RWBY.

So, what did you guys think? I think it was a little rushed, but then again, I finished this in about 3 hours so don't expect it to be that good. Sorry for the lack of context, this was going to be longer but I was running out of time. Anyways, tell me how I did on my first story, and please leave a review on how I could do better! Criticism is also welcome! Thanks!

-A.S.V.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Eh-he… Hey guys… It's been a while huh? Sorry about that. With school finals and SAT's and all that. But I have good news! I'm on Winter Break so I have a lot more time to make more chapters for you guys! For my schedule, my updates will be very random: I have no set update time. I may update in a week or a couple months. Nobody knows! But, here I am with a new chapter!

Oh, and to answer some questions, this is Naruto directly after Pein's invasion (bear with me, it's an AU). It is a little weird, I grant you that, but I was rushed so don't blame me for screwing things up a bit. For pairings, I did none, cause Naruto is forever destined to be Hinata (sorry anyone who wants Naruto to be with anyone else)! I just felt that it would be a little distracting because I have never had any close up experience with romance (*cries*), so I have no idea how to translate it onto paper. Lastly, Naruto and Kurama are friends in this fanfic. The reason Naruto didn't ask Kurama for help is because Naruto is sort of stupid at times. If you have trouble believing me, Naruto _did_ totally forget that only senjutsu would work on Madara (or was it Obito?), so this shouldn't be new.

OK! Enough rambling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY belong to me! *hysterical laughter* Just kidding, they don't… sadly. Nah, they belong to their respective owners.

 _A young Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha. His normally bright eyes were now filled with pain and terror. Weaving around trash cans and people alike, Naruto stumbled towards his little apartment. He tripped over a random branch and yelped in pain as he stumbled into the hard-packed dirt. Naruto winced and clutched his bleeding shoulder, courtesy of the violent villagers chasing him._

 _Damn those villagers! Naruto quickly got to his feet and ran up the stairs to his house. Behind him, he could hear the angry villagers screaming violent insults and threats on how they would kill the demon brat._

 _Naruto grit his teeth. Almost there! He fumbled with his keys a little bit and unlocked the door._

 _Diving through his open door, Naruto quickly locked it and stepped away from the door, as if the violent villagers on the other side would stick several objects through the thin barricade. Which they did. A ripping sound startled Naruto as he suddenly witnessed a makeshift spear tear through the door._

 _Naruto shut his eyes and yelled at the villagers, 'Stop! What did I do to you?!'_

 _A scream of protests echoed through his room._

 _'_ _Liar!'_

 _'_ _You're just a demon!'_

 _'_ _Murderer!'_

 _Naruto screwed his eyes shut tighter and shrank in on himself on his rickety bed. What did he do to deserve this? Why was he born like this? Why did everyone hate him?_

 _'_ _Demon brat!'_

 _Naruto whimpered._

 _'_ _Kill him!'_

 _'_ _ **KIT!**_ _'_

 _Naruto's eyes shot open. He looked curiously towards the door. The villagers called him an interesting variety of names, but_ Kit _was a new one._

 _'_ _ **Kit! Wake up!**_ _'_

 _Now Naruto was confused. He was awake! How could he not be, with all the villagers hammering at his door? Naruto played it off as just a trick from the villagers and just shut his eyes once more and buried his face into the blankets. He really needed to wash the blankets. They were starting to smell like week-old stale ramen now._

 _'_ _ **DAMMIT KIT! WAKE UP!**_ _'_

Naruto's eyes shot open.

A brand new sight exposed itself to him.

He was lying in the middle of a clearing in the middle of the forest. But this wasn't a forest that he recognized. The trees here were much more ancient compared to Konoha's trees. Naruto observed the trees. Yup, they were definently older than the trees in the Elemental Countries.

"What the hell…?" Naruto muttered to himself.

He stood up and took another look at his surroundings. He was standing in a field of vibrant green grass that grew up to his shins. The flowers littering the field were a vibrant red, which contrasted with the green environment. In fact, green was the dominant color in these woods. Naruto squinted at the trees, noting their unique color.

 _Hm, they look like emeralds,_ Naruto mildly observed.

This was definently not the outskirts of Konoha.

" **KIT!** " a booming voice echoed in his head.

Naruto jumped in surprise. Quickly sitting back down into the lush grass, Naruto closed his eyes and retreated deep inside himself. He opened his eyes to a familiar sight. Naruto grinned. "It's been a while Kurama!"

Kurama brought his mouth into a shape of an approximate smile. " **So, you're finally awake, brat.** "

Naruto's grin faltered and suddenly collapsed into a serious face. "Oi, Kurama, what the hell happened to me? I just remember being dragged into the weird ball thing in the forest and waking up here."

The nine-tailed fox frowned. " **What 'ball' are you talking about?** "

"You know the one that absorbed me or something!"

" **I have no memory of a strange ball dragging you into it.** "

Naruto scrunched his eyes up in annoyance. "What do you mean you have no memory? You're literally part of me! What were you doing while I was being dragged? Napping?"

The fox scoffed, mostly in annoyance, but Naruto detected a hint of embarrassment. " **As a matter of fact, I was…** "

Naruto's mouth fell open as he stared at the giant fox with disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now?"

The Kyuubi stared back at him, his crimson eyes filled with some amount of shame, but mostly annoyance. " **Never mind that Kit,** " his voice turned serious. " **More importantly, where in Kami are we? I just became aware of our surroundings and I've never seen a forest like this before.** "

A pause. " **Oi, Naruto.** "

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

" **You should probably get back outside.** "

Naruto blinked. "Okay?"

Naruto snapped out of his self-induced coma and was greeted with the now familiar sight of the green forest. It was close to nighttime now, the sun slowly setting across the horizon, lighting up the faraway mountains in the distance a warm orange color.

Naruto saw nothing of significance.

"So what, Kurama?" Naruto said in annoyance. "It's only becoming nighttime. You can see the sun setting and the moon…rising…"

His voice faltered and his eyes widened in shock. The moon. Just as he remembered it. Except for one tiny little fact. Why in the world was it broken? The moon, once a majestic whole, now looked like an oversized Rasenshuriken decided to destroy half of it, making it a permanent crescent shape.

Naruto's eyes suddenly hardened. He had only one explanation. "This is a genjutsu."

Naruto couldn't actually see Kurama, but he could imagine the fox's face filled with disbelief. " **I don't think so, Naruto. This seems too real to be a genjutsu. Not even S-Rank genjutsus can make our surroundings look as real as they are.** "

"It is a genjutsu!" Naruto snapped. "And I'm gonna break it!"

Slapping his palms together, Naruto focused a ball of chakra within him and suddenly released it into the nighttime air. "KAI!"

The amount of chakra that came from Naruto would have shattered even the most realistic genjutsu. It would have certainly broken this world's illusion. If this world was an illusion at all.

Naruto's eyes widened and his arms dropped uselessly by his sides. His mind was reeling. The amount of chakra expelled would have broken this genjutsu. The young shinobi was shocked beyond belief. _This isn't an illusion…_

A booming voice echoed through Naruto's brain. " **I told you, Naruto. I don't think this is an illusion.** "

Naruto didn't respond, too preoccupied with the shattered moon and unfamiliar surroundings to comprehend language at the moment.

He did, however, register a low-pitched growl emanate from the darkness of the forest.

His instincts, honed by the constant danger involved in his life as a shinobi, took over. He whipped a kunai from his hip pouch and settled into a defensive position, ready for anything that wished him harm.

A giant black scorpion, with a bone-white mask, armored plates, and 10 burning red eyes emerged from the foliage, clicking its ginormous mandibles and claws together.

Well, almost ready for anything.

Naruto was very aware that his kunai seemed very small at the moment.

" **That's a big scorpion.** "

Naruto scoffed. "Understatement of the year, much?"

The scorpion, taking advantage of Naruto's distracted situation, immediately rushed towards the orange-clad shinobi, eager to rip him into pieces with its oversized claws.

It should have known that you should never rush a shinobi, no matter how fast you were. Because Naruto was faster.

As the claws drew closer to Naruto, the young man seemed to disappear.

The scorpion ground to a stop, hissing confusedly. Where was its prey? It swept its crimson eyes back and forth, trying to catch a glimpse of the vanishing human.

Something grabbed its tail.

The arachnid looked up with a hiss and saw…two of the same orange human?

A shout caught its attention. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto grinned a foxy grin as fifty clones poofed into existence. The original thrust out a palm, along with 24 other clones. "Let's blast this bug into oblivion!"

The other clones yelled out an affirmation and all began to focus chakra into their palms.

The scorpion was now completely perplexed. After all, what kind of creature would expect a sudden appearance of fifty humans? The scorpion fought and killed many humans, but had never encountered one with abilities such as this before.

Naruto's clone pumped chakra into the original's open palm, a small blue orb appearing, whipping up a small windstorm as it formed.

Naruto focused on keeping the incomplete Rasengan in check as the clone pumped more chakra in it. Before, Naruto would have struggled to make even one Rasengan, but now, he barely had to concentrate on making them: it was second-hand at the moment. _I've come a long way, huh?_ Naruto thought.

Soon, all the Rasengan's were complete, all of them the size of a basketball. As half the clones dispelled in a puff of chakra-induced smoke, Naruto and the remaining clones rushed the giant scorpion, sprinting across the grassy clearing.

"Rasengan!"

The scorpion got over its initial shock and hissed in retaliation. It tried to bring its golden stinger down to the clones, determined to spear some of them. But the stinger would not move. The scorpion had completely forgotten about the two clones straddling the tail. While preoccupied with the suddenly appearing clones, the two clones were busy holding the stinger at an angle that made it impossible for the creature to use it effectively.

The scorpion had no other choice but to bring up its claws to cover its face from the strange wind orbs.

Naruto just smirked and thrust his arm out towards the claws. The Rasengan merely cracked the armored plating. No matter. Naruto still had 24 other clones with a Rasengan each.

The barrage of chakra just kept coming, shearing off layers upon layers of armor, exposing the tender flesh inside. To finish it off, Naruto threw several kunai with exploding tags at the beast. Explosions rocked the air and pain-filled shrieks echoed throughout the forest.

Many miles away, an adult male with silver hair and a green scarf looked away from four excitable girls in his office to see a fiery explosion light up the forest in the distance. His eyes narrowed. "Curious…"

Black smoke filled the air. Naruto stood off to the side of the clearing, trying to pierce the smokescreen to see what was left of the scorpion. A light breeze swept through the forest, rustling tree leaves and sweeping the smoke away. Naruto grimaced. The scorpion looked absolutely decimated.

Its claws were completely torn off, charred stumps of what used to be arms in their place. The tail was bent at an angle, with the golden stinger severed off, presumably in the bushes somewhere. Its armored plating was missing chunks of itself, exposing the black flesh underneath. Naruto could even see its brain exposed to the cool nighttime air. However, to Naruto's surprise, the scorpion was still feebly grasping onto life, its red eyes glaring hatefully at the human who caused it so much pain. Naruto felt a wave of pity come over him and pulled out a kunai. "Sorry." He threw the kunai, which pierced the brain. The eyes dimmed into black. The creature was truly dead.

Naruto stepped away from the scorpion and watched with mild surprise as it began to dissolve into ashes, which scattered in the wind, mixing with the leaves stirred up.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "That was new."

Kurama chuckled. " **Yea, you really did a number on him.** "

Naruto sighed and looked back up to the sky. The shattered moon was hanging over him, its craters and white mountains visible for all to see. "I guess this isn't a genjutsu then…"

Kurama's voice was filled with grim certainty. " **Yea…** "

Naruto slowly grew agitated. "How did this happen?" he demanded, gesturing wildly with his hands, "Where are we? How did we get here? What happened to the DAMN MOON?!"

Naruto suddenly found himself inside the sewer where the nine-tailed fox resided. He looked up at the giant tailed beast, who was sitting in a cross-legged position, with anger in his blue eyes.

Kurama glared back at him with annoyance in his crimson eyes. " **You have to calm down, Naruto,** " scolded the fox, " **Yelling won't solve anything. What we need to do is to find a way to get to civilization and maybe the local civilians can help us.** "

Naruto looked away slightly chastised. The dumb fox was right, he needed to calm down. The last time he got angry like this, he killed Pein in his rage. The Kyuubi's chakra coated his mind with hate and anger, making it impossible to think straight. Naruto forgave Kurama of that incident, but vowed to never use the nine-tail's chakra out of anger again.

Naruto looked back at the Kyuubi, a new resolve twinkling in his eyes as he flashed a small smile. "Yosh," he pumped a fist into the air, "Let's do this!"

The fox grinned and stuck out a fist towards Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki grinned back and placed his knuckles onto the fist.

Naruto opened his eyes back in the conscious world and stood up from the ground. "Alright," he muttered to himself, "Where do I go…"

He didn't need to go anywhere.

Naruto heard a low, droning sound fill the air getting closer and closer to the clearing.

Confused, Naruto looked up at the starry sky and saw a strange sight that took his breath away. He saw a metallic object flying in the air at high speeds. The strange craft had two outstretched "arms" with spinning blades attached to them. The tail had another spinning blade on it. On the front was a bubble of darkened glass, which glinted off the light from the moon. Naruto narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the glass bubble. Was that a person inside?

As the craft slowed down and descended into the clearing, the shinobi noticed letters on the side of it. Beacon Academy.

Naruto, with slight paranoia, pulled out a kunai from his pouch and faced towards the ship.

The craft touched down onto the grass, stirring up Naruto's spiky hair and flapping his clothes around.

The side of the ship opened and six figures emerged.

Naruto saw a glimpse of silver hair. "Kakashi-sensei?" he called hopefully.

However, as the figure stepped into light, Naruto's hopes melted away. This man was most certainly not Kakashi. This man had silver hair, yes, but a lot shorter than that of his teacher's. The new male wore a green scarf and black button clothes. In his hand was a cane, though it looked as if he didn't need it: Naruto could see no injury or limp to suggest that the man needed a cane to walk with at all.

"Hello young man," the man began to say, "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." He gestured at the destruction around him with his cane. "Are you responsible for this damage?"

Naruto pocketed the kunai, suspicion slowly leaving his body. He sensed no malicious intent from the newly dubbed Ozpin. "Yea…" he slowly replied. "Sorry about that…"

The man chuckled. "No, no, it's quite alright. After all, nobody lives in this forest anymore."

Naruto felt himself warming up to him a little. This guy didn't seem bad.

He noticed a blonde woman walk over to the professor. This woman looked a lot like Granny Tsunade, complete with the blonde hair and no-nonsense aura around her person. The difference was that this lady seemed a lot less violent like Granny. She gave off a personality of a strict schoolteacher. Naruto suppressed a shiver. Strict teachers were scary.

"Ah, where are my manners," Ozpin gestured to the woman, "This is Glynda Goodwitch, my secretary and combat instructor at the academy."

The blonde woman gave a curt nod to Naruto and looked back at Ozpin. "Sir, we might need to move soon; there are Grimm starting to converge on our location."

Ozpin nodded. "Just wait a little, Glynda." He turned back towards Naruto, who was eyeing them cautiously. "I'm sorry, young man, what is your name?"

Naruto straightened, pointing a thumb at himself. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha, dattebayo!"

He ignored Kurama's irate comments about idly giving away his name to strangers. He heard a scoff come from the ship. "He seems like an idiot." a voice muttered.

Peeking over Ozpin's shoulders, Naruto saw four young girls around his age standing by the metal craft. The girls stared right back at him. His eyes focused on the one that insulted his intelligence.

This girl's choice of clothing temporarily blinded him. The young teenager was wearing a pure white jacket with red insides and a frilly white skirt. She even had white hair for god's sake! _Her hair looks a lot like Ryuuzetsu's._ Naruto thought absentmindedly. The mean girl had ice-blue eyes that stared defiantly into his blue ones, a scar over her left eye.

"Weiss," a childish voice came from the white-clothed girl's left. "Don't be so mean to him…"

Naruto moved his gaze away from Weiss and settled it onto a petite girl no older than 15 years old. Like the other girl, this girl's choice of clothing had one dominant color. Red covered her entire figure, aside from a black blouse, skirt, and boots, which were black. The girl wore a red cloak and had several metal pins holding her clothes together. The young girl's eyes were of a silver color, looking back at him curiously.

"Eh…sorry, but who are you?" Naruto asked.

The girl's face brightened and settled into a smile. "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY!"

Naruto sweatdropped. _Of course her name is_ _red themed too…_

Ruby gestured to the three other girls in the group. "This is Weiss Schnee," the white-haired girl huffed and looked away, "Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, my sister."

Naruto observed the two other girls. Blake wore all black, with a button vest and purple stockings. She also had a white blouse covered by her vest and black heels. There was also a large bow sitting on top of her head.

" **She doesn't seem human,** " Kurama stated, " **she smells like a cat.** "

Naruto vowed to ask Kurama what the heck he meant later, when they were not surrounded by a bunch of strangers. Instead, he focused his gaze on the final member of the group, Yang Xiao Long.

Her hair was long and wavy, colored a golden blonde. She wore a short brown vest, exposing a bit of her midriff. She also had short shorts on, and a strange metal bracelet on her wrists. Naruto found her eyes to be a lilac color, filled with mirth and a warm fire. "See something you like, foxy?" she purred.

Naruto blushed a bit and looked away from the flirtatious girl, who giggled at his embarrassment.

 _Team RWBY, huh?_ Naruto thought. _It's a very creative acronym…_

Professor Ozpin's voice brought Naruto's attention back to the adults. "Mr. Uzumaki, what are you doing out in the Emerald Forest all by yourself? Especially during the nighttime?"

Naruto drew a blank. What was he going to say? That he woke up in a different world altogether?

Luckily he didn't need to answer, since several howls and roars filled the air, startling the group, except for Ozpin, who pulled a coffee mug out of nowhere and calmly sipped it.

The scary blond lady looked around and drew out a rider's crop. "They got here sooner than I expected!"

Ozpin just nodded. "We will continue this conversation later." He spun on his heels and walked towards the ship. "If you will please follow us, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto spared no second thought and quickly stepped into the ship, which slowly started to rise into the air. Looking down at the forest, he saw a multitude of creatures emerging from the foliage into the clearing. Looking around, he saw several big wolves walking on two legs, bears with huge claws, several giant snakes, and a couple boars with large tusks. They all had several factors in common: all of them had bone-white armor and red eyes, just like that scorpion that he fought earlier. Naruto's eyes narrowed. What kind of world did he land in?

Glynda, who was watching Naruto from the corner of her eye, talked to Ozpin. "You would think that he's never heard of Grimm before…"

Naruto tore his eyes away from the writhing creatures below and turned to see the six passengers staring at him. Naruto squirmed under their gazes. He rubbed the back of his head. "So, where are we going to, exactly?"

"Back to Beacon Academy," piped Ruby, her cloak fluttering in the wind, "That's where we all live."

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "I see…Where exactly is Beacon Academy?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed. "Surely you must be joking." Naruto shook his head. "You seriously don't know what city the most prestigious hunting school is?" she asked incredulously.

Naruto was starting to become annoyed with the snobby girl. "Let's just pretend for a moment that I'm a total idiot and don't know a single thing about anything."

She scoffed. "That's not going to be hard…"

Naruto's fist clenched.

" **Calm down Naruto,** " said the fox, " **She's not worth your time.** "

Naruto took a few deep breaths and walked over to one of the seats on the ship. Yang slid in the seat next to him and leaned his direction.

"Don't pay attention to the Ice Queen, Naruto," she said, "she's just cranky cause she has to study for," she shivered. "A test tomorrow."

Naruto just nodded, slightly uncomfortable at how her "assets" were squeezing against his arm. _Pervert Jiraya-sensei would do anything to switch places with me._

Naruto never had a girl express her affections to him, except for Hinata. It was because of that reason he was uncomfortable with receiving flirtatious comments from the blonde next to him.

He looked towards the corner of the ship, seeing Blake sitting in a seat reading a red book, completely shutting out everything going on.

A couple lights caught his attention. He looked out the open window and saw something straight out of science fiction books. An extremely high-tech city opened up to him. Hug buildings loomed over one another, and several metallic objects were moving across roads filled with strange lights that changed colors.

Ozpin noticed Naruto's awe and frowned. Surely a boy as old as him should now what a city should look like. He resolved to find out later.

The ship headed towards a large campus on top of a cliff, a giant clock tower casting shadows across the well-lit square. The ship landed onto the tarmac and everybody vacated the ship. Naruto stepped out last.

Ozpin turned to look at Naruto. "Follow me please, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to see Team RWBY looking at him. He gave off a large smile. "See you all later!"

As Naruto and Team RWBY waved a goodbye, the scary teacher lady told the colorful foursome to head back to their dorm to study for a Grimm test or whatever. Naruto just shrugged and followed Professor Ozpin, who patiently waited for him to catch up.

TIME SKIP

Naruto sat in a chair in front of a large desk. When Ozpin told him to follow him to his office, he expected something a lot smaller. But no, the professor's office had to be on top of the large clock tower. Naruto looked around, observing the large gears decorating the walls and floor turning.

Ozpin cleared his throat, redirecting Naruto's attention back to him. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, tousling his hair.

Ozpin folded his hands together and watched Naruto from across the desk. "Now," he started. "Who are you and where did you come from, young man?"

Naruto was silent, his demeanor becoming serious and grim. He looked up. "Would you believe me if I told you I am not from this world at all?"

(A.N.) So! Tell me how I did with this one! Hopefully things will clear up later, and sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end. Sorry if Weiss seems really mean here, she gets nicer later, I promise. So anyway, if you guys have any questions, please review and tell me what you want. As always, have a great day!

-A.S.V.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! So some of you guys are pretty mad at me for doing no pairings and making the end of the last chapter very abrupt. I apologize for that, but remember, I am doing this for fun only. I'm not trying to be mean, but if you don't like the way I'm going with this, you're free to leave anytime. I'm not going to stop you guys. And for the pairings, I didn't mean there is going to be no pairing whatsoever. I only meant that Naruto isn't going to be paired with the RWBY characters. I just thought it would be a little weird because Naruto's trying to get back home. Nah, I might stick in a dash of NaruHina and some pairings in RWBY. Sorry for many people out there. But if you guys don't like it, you're free to leave whenever.

On another note, I'm here with another chapter! I hope this is more better than the last one, cause even I agree that him revealing himself was too quick. I just thought it would be different because Naruto, in these kinds of fanfics, always waits a really long time before revealing himself. So, yea. Anyway, no more rambling! Onward with the second installment of Of Aura and Chakra!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Ozpin's POV**

Ozpin had seen and heard many fantastical stories in his life. Ranging from peaceful Grimm to students making up exasperating excuses for being late to class, Ozpin was sure that he had heard of every crazy, fanatical story, especially since he was the headmaster. These types of stories tended to gravitate towards his person.

But the story coming from the boy's mouth coming across from him was beyond fanatical. It was certainly unlike any other tale he had ever heard before. _I must admit,_ Ozpin thought, _this is by far the most creative and well thought out story I have ever heard before._

Naruto Uzumaki started his tale by explaining that his village leader, the Hokage, sent his team on a mission to observe a strange energy disturbance in the forest. Naruto then started talking about his village and the types of people there. Konoha was not a place Ozpin had ever heard of before. This entire thing was exceedingly ridiculous.

Ozpin sneaked a glance at his assistant, who raised her eyebrows with every word young Naruto said, with mounting disbelief and annoyance on her otherwise stoic face.

"…and then the energy sucked me in with Kurama, and I woke up in the middle of the forest." Naruto finished, looking straight into Ozpin's eyes, the blue eyes full of truth and determination.

Ozpin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose slowly. The boy thought he was telling the truth. He must have gotten lost and made up this lie to get out of trouble. A rather pathetic lie to be sure.

"Mr. Uzumaki," he began, "What you have told us is…questionable, at the very least."

Glynda spoke up. "Ozpin is correct. There is no evidence to back up your story, and we want the truth from you now,"

The young man hung his head, his spiky golden bangs covering his eyes. Ozpin frowned. Surely this boy had to understand that his story was impossible. An entire world full of ninjas! There was very little possibility that Naruto's story held any merit.

The headmaster folded his hands together and patiently waited for the young man to give his answer.

 **Naruto's POV**

Naruto knew from the second that he started his story that the two people didn't believe him. He could see it in their eyes. _They do have every right to not believe me; after all, who would believe us, huh Kurama?_

The fox's voice came answering back. **_We have to make them believe. If we are trying to get back to the Elemental Nations, we need all the help we can get._**

 _But how are we going to do that?_ Naruto demanded. _I mean, we can show them jutsu, but that would hardly convince them that we're from another world._

The nine-tailed fox was late in his reply. **_…Let me talk to them. I could show them a couple of memories that can convince them. Just put me in a clone and I'll take it from there._**

Naruto pondered over this proposition thoughtfully. He was slightly aware that the two adults were patiently waiting for Naruto to tell them the "truth." Naruto saw no other option to convince them of his story.

 _Alright,_ he agreed, _but don't scare them too much._

Naruto heard a grunt of amusement come from his friend before retreating from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to the conscious world and raised his head. He looked into the headmaster's eyes and opened his mouth.

"I can get someone to convince you guys of my story, if that would help." Naruto told the two adults.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. Glynda gripped her scroll tightly, angry that the boy in front of her thought the two of them as fools.

Without a word, Naruto raised his fingers in a cross position. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A clone of Naruto exploded into existence next to him in a cloud of white smoke.

The sudden appearance of this exact copy of the young man slightly startled the two adults. However, this was not a huge surprise for the teacher and headmaster. After all, they had a student that could make shadow clones with her semblance with ease. So a clone was nothing new for them. They _were_ surprised, however, when they saw the clone open his eyes. Ozpin looked with interest and Glynda looked shocked and wary.

The clone opened its eyes to reveal a strange sight. Dark red eyes looked upon the shocked adults, fluorescent lighting glinting off black slit pupils. These strange eyes observed the two people in front of them.

Ozpin also noticed more differences from on the clone and Naruto. Other than the differently colored eyes, the new arrival seemed more… _feral_. The whisker marks on the clone's face were more jagged and thick than the original. The hair was also more unkempt and had a wild look about it.

The clone opened its mouth. Ozpin also found its teeth to be longer and sharper, especially the canines. The clone flexed its fingers and stretched. " **Ah, this feels good…** " The clone turned to Naruto, who was just looking on with some amusement. " **You should let me out more often, Kit.** "

Naruto grinned. "Only if you're a good little furball, Kurama."

The newly dubbed Kurama gave off a scowl. " **I'm not a pet of yours, gaki.** "

The two copies started to bicker while Ozpin and Glynda looked on, both sweatdropping.

Ozpin was the first to come to his senses and cleared his throat, capturing the attentions of Naruto and Kurama.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and Kurama just crossed his arms together.

Kurama spoke first. " **Nice to meet you. My name is Kurama, also known as the nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi.** "

To say Ozpin and Glynda were surprised was an understatement. They could not recall ever seeing a sentient clone that could talk back to other people. Usually, the known clones created by semblances tended to crumble at the slightest touch. They could only move to attack and certainly could not talk.

" **I know this sounds crazy, but everything that came out of the kit's mouth is true,** " Kurama said, " **and I can prove it to you.** "

He stuck out both hands towards the shocked duo. The blonde teacher just looked cautious about the extended hand while the silver haired man looked curiously at the hands.

Naruto grinned at their discomfort. "It's okay, he won't bite." He muttered. "Much…"

Ozpin shrugged and swung his confidence over the line. He firmly grasped the extended hand. Glynda, who looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation, followed her superior's example and grabbed the other hand, albeit gingerly.

Kurama bared his teeth into a small smile, maybe to reassure the cautious teacher. This only had the effect of making the blonde more unnerved. " **Just close your eyes and concentrate on me.** " Kurama instructed.

Ozpin, thoroughly interested now, immediately shut his eyes and concentrated. Glynda just glanced at Naruto with uncertainty. The teen's only response was a slight nod of his head, prompting the woman to close her eyes also.

While Kurama showed to adults his memories of Konoha and the Elemental Nations, Naruto just sat in silence, pondering his options and what to do next. He went over the facts again in his head. _So, I got sucked into this crazy world with high-technology because of some kind of energy blob. I have no idea how to get back home and I'm stuck here in a world filled with creatures that would love nothing better than ripping my face off. What I need to do is research the technology and history of this world to see if I can find a way back home…_ Naruto groaned loudly, grabbing his head with both hands. He hated reading!

Looking back at the trio still holding hands, Naruto figured that he had a couple minutes before they came back. He shrugged and leaned back on his chair, covering his eyes with one arm. He could take a quick nap with the few minutes he had left.

Many minutes later, Ozpin and Glynda opened their eyes with a gasp. Naruto, hearing the disturbance, shot out of his chair and grabbed a kunai. He relaxed when he saw it was just the two adults and one fox waking up. He pocketed the kunai. His instincts had saved him on many occasions, but sometimes they just kept him from having a peaceful nap.

Ozpin looked thoroughly shaken and Glynda looked on the verge of throwing up. Naruto swiveled his head to look at the clone. "What did you show them?"

" **Only the things they needed to see.** " Kurama replied. " **Oh, Naruto, I have to go, your clone won't last much longer.** "

Naruto nodded with understanding. "Alright, see you later."

Kurama gave a curt nod and the clone dispelled with a poof of smoke.

Naruto patiently waited for the two to recover, slightly worried about what exactly the fox had shown them.

Ozpin shakily got to his feet, using his cane with a little more force, leaning on it heavily. He slowly walked to his chair and sank into it. Glynda stood up and literally collapsed into a free chair next to the desk.

Ozpin took a shaky breath and clenched his hands together. He looked at Naruto with calmer eyes. "What you have seen…" he took another breath, "Is even more than what a veteran hunter has seen in his entire life."

Naruto gave a melancholy smile. "That's the life of a shinobi, headmaster."

Ozpin flashed Naruto a pitying stare. He recomposed himself and looked over to his assistant, who was still gasping, trying desperately not to throw up. "If you are not feeling well, Glynda," Ozpin said, "you may leave."

Glynda shakily got to her feet. "Thank you, headmaster." She turned and walked to the elevator, clenching her scroll and her rider's crop with one hand. She turned and pressed a button that presumably led to her quarters. Before the doors closed, she looked at Naruto with varying emotions, the most obvious being extreme pity.

The remaining males stayed quiet for a few moments, neither willing to break the awkward silence stretching between them.

Finally, Ozpin looked at Naruto, who stared right back at him. "So you were telling the truth after all."

Naruto smiled, scrunching his eyes a bit. "Well I know I'm too stupid to make something up like that on the fly, ya know?"

Ozpin just gave off a small laugh. His face slowly turned more serious, his voice taking on a grim tone. "You have nowhere else to go and no idea about the mechanics of this world, do you?"

Naruto shook his head.

Ozpin stood up and walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How about you stay here for a while?" he offered. "It may give you some time on figuring out how to get back home and give you a place to stay for a while."

Naruto looked up with a hopeful gleam in his blue eyes. Weighing his options, Naruto chose to stay at Beacon and nodded fervently, smiling all the while.

Ozpin smiled too, and walked back to his chair.

"But first," Ozpin started, "I'll have to teach you about the world we live in."

Naruto sat up straighter and looked at Ozpin with eagerness.

Ozpin cleared his throat, getting ready for the long lecture about to ensue. "This world is called Remnant, a world full of the dark creatures of Grimm, all hell-bent on destroying humani-"

TIME SKIP

Naruto collapsed onto his new bed. The lecture had taken a lot out of him. His personality made it difficult to concentrate on what Ozpin was telling him. Luckily, Kurama was listening and paid attention to the lecture, memorizing it almost word for word.

"It sure was nice of Ozpin to let me stay here…"

He turned over, lying on his side. He quietly observed the room. It was quite spacious, with plenty of room to move around without things cramping everywhere. It had a moderately sized bathroom with toiletries already included. The living area was very big, and had a huge window overlooking the campus. A small desk sat on the corner of the room, perfect for stacking scrolls on top of it.

Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a small, grey device. Ozpin had given one to him. He called it a "scroll." Apparently, it could store all kinds of stuff in it like pictures and files onto it. He marveled at the technology. This sure was a far-cry from the technology in the Elemental Nations, with its most advanced technology being radios and trains.

Naruto turned back on his back, staring at the ceiling. How was he going to get back home? He had virtually no idea how he landed in Remnant and what the energy ball was. According to Ozpin, there were several theories about different dimensions and worlds, but nothing had been proven yet. Until, of course, Naruto came along. The technology here was amazing, but Naruto doubted it was enough to get him home.

" **Oi, Naruto, I have an idea.** " Kurama suddenly said.

Naruto perked up, sitting up on his new bed. "Let me hear it."

The fox's voice sounded a little hesitant. " **Let's try summoning a toad here. I mean, they do exist in a different dimension too, albeit a very close one to the Elemental Nations.** "

Naruto stiffened and fell back on the bed, groaning all the while. "Ahhh, I'm so stupid!" he yelled. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

Kurama huffed. " **Because you're a stupid hairless monkey, brat.** "

Naruto appeared in his mindscape for a moment and stuck his tongue out at the giant fox.

Naruto got out from his bed and stepped into the center of the room, where there was plenty of space to summon a toad. He obviously couldn't summon a huge toad like Boss here, since the entire dorm might become demolished. And he didn't think Ozpin would appreciate a giant amphibian suddenly appearing on school grounds in the middle of the night.

He bit his thumb and slammed his palm onto the ground, a familiar rune appearing o the ground in black squiggly lines. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A moderately sized cloud of smoke covered the room. Unfortunately, the window was not open, forcing all the smoke to stay in the room. Naruto couldn't see past it and choked on the heavy gas. He stumbled his way to the window and quickly opened it before the smoke would alert the smoke detectors.

He turned around with eagerness and a greeting on his lips.

And the greeting promptly died on his lips.

Naruto expected to see a messenger toad or something the size of himself. But lying on the wooden floorboards wriggling frantically was a tiny tadpole, even smaller than the one he summoned when he first started training with Jiraiya.

Naruto and Kurama sweatdropped as the tiny tadpole disappeared in a tiny puff of smoke. Naruto looked at his hands. He was pretty sure he pumped in more than enough chakra to summon a medium sized toad, but he got a tiny tadpole instead. What the heck?!

"What do you think went wrong, Kurama?" Naruto wondered. "I'm pretty sure I pumped in a lot of chakra into the technique. So what the hell?!"

The Kyuubi's answer was long-coming. " **This is purely theoretical,** " he stated, " **but maybe we're much farther from our own dimension then we initially thought we were. The strange energy ball you told me about must have had a considerable amount of energy at its disposal. It may have had even more power than 5 tailed beasts put together.** "

Naruto's mouth flew open. " _5 tailed beasts?! Just what the hell is that thing?_ "

Kurama grunted. " **There's no use thinking about it too much, Kit. We should probably get some rest. We need all the energy for tomorrow. We'll leave tomorrow's problem for a tomorrow's us.** "

Naruto nodded, even though the fox couldn't see him.

He lay back down on the bed, leaving the window slightly open in order to let fresh air circulate into the room and provide an easy escape if someone tried to harm him in his sleep.

Naruto gave off a cavernous yawn, eyes slowly drooping down. In the span of one day, he got sent on a mission to the outskirts of Konoha, got dragged into this world, fought a giant scorpion, and found himself in an extremely high-tech city. To say he was tired was an extreme understatement. "G'night, Kurama…"

" **Good night, Kit.** "

Naruto fell asleep to the gentle sound of a breeze drifting across the school, which slowly rustled leaves in the trees littering the courtyard.

DREAMSCAPE

 _Naruto opened his eyes to a familiar sight._

 _He sat up with a gasp. He was in the middle of a clearing. A very familiar one at that. After all, he could see the furrows in the ground where he grabbed the ground trying not to be dragged into the energy ball._

 _"_ _You, get me an updated status on the energy readings now!" a familiar voice boomed._

 _Naruto's head whipped around to see the person who spoke. He smiled with glee._

 _Granny Tsunade was standing at the edge of the clearing, a business look on her face as she screamed at the hapless chuunin, who ran quickly towards a group of shinobi, a terrified look on his face. Naruto couldn't blame him. After all, Tsunade was very scary when she was mad._

 _Naruto leaped to his feet and ran towards the Hokage, intent on hugging her. "GRANNY TSUNADE!"_

 _And promptly traveled straight through her body._

 _He fell on his face with a thud. He stood up in shock. What the heck was happening? He looked down at his body. There was nothing wrong with him and Tsunade looked as solid as usual. But the Hokage did not seem to register the excited teenager's voice. She continued to yell orders left and right._

 _Naruto hesitantly reached out to touch her face. It passed right through, his entire fist inside Tsunade's head. He jerked his hand back. And Tsunade did not react to the touch at all._

 _"_ _Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled. "Do you see anything?"_

 _Naruto turned to see his sensei standing on a tree branch across the clearing. Even at that distance, he could see Kakashi's Sharingan active, its red glow piercing through the shadows covering his face._

 _"_ _No, nothing yet." the stoic man called back._

 _Tsunade cursed, her blonde hair waving around as she crushed a rock with her fist. "Damn it!"_

 _She turned to look at the gathered shinobi, who were looking at her apprehensively. "Everyone get back to work! Keep me updated on every single twitch this energy makes and give me lab data!"_

 _The ninja resumed working, all speedily writing down notes while listening to a young man with raven colored hair and active Sharingan talk._

 _Naruto desperately wanted to tell the shinobi and his friends that he was here. But no matter what he did, the gathered people simply walked right through him or didn't seem to register his calls._

 _"_ _Neji, Hinata!" yelled out Tsunade. "I want you to keep your eyes on the energy too!"_

 _"_ _Hai!" came the curt reply._

 _Naruto raised his eyebrows, a question circling around his head. How were they able to see the energy? Tsunade said that she got a Hyuuga to look at before but he didn't see anything. So how come the white-eyed duo was able to see it now?_

 _"_ _Naruto-kun…"_

 _Naruto spun to see Hinata with a worried look on her face, her pale eyes full of fear and worry. Naruto clenched his fists when he saw the damage on Hinata's body. Pein's attack on Konoha left Hinata in a bad shape, several spikes of chakra reducing rods piercing her body. She looked a lot better now, with bandages covering her head and arms. But that didn't stop Naruto for feeling guilty for what had happened._

 _The Hyuuga heiress continued to talk. "I hope you're alright. I'll try my best to bring you back. I swear it." She whispered._

 _Naruto saw a hand grab Hinata's shoulder, surprising her as she turned to see who grabbed her._

 _A girl with bright pink hair and emerald eyes looked back at Hinata, sadness but fiery determination in her bright eyes._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Hinata." Sakura said. "We'll get Naruto back soon. We're all doing our best."_

 _"_ _NARUTO WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON GETTING BACK HOME!" yelled out a loud voice, startling the girls and Naruto. "HIS YOUTFULNESS WILL LEAD HIM BACK TO US ALL! I WILL NOW RUN 500 LAPS AROUND THE CLEARING TO SHOW MY FAITH IN NARUTO!"_

 _This came from none other than Rock Lee, a very fit shinobi in a green spandex and bushy eyebrows._

 _"_ _Lee, calm down. You don't have to run laps around the clearing to demonstrate your faith." Said a boy with spiky hair and red marks under his eyes. His huge dog stood next to him and barked out an affirmation._

 _When Naruto looked closer into the woods, he saw a huge group of people, all his friends from different teams gathered near the now arguing boys. Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, TenTen, Choji, they were all there._

 _Naruto felt something slip down his cheek. He reached up and brushed the tear away. He missed them all. His friends were all doing their best trying to find him, and that filled him with an overwhelming feeling of acceptance and camaraderie. He chuckled as all of the gathered shinobi started to argue loudly, with the exception of Shino, who just stood in the back, sunglasses reflecting the evening sun._

 _Naruto stood up straighter and looked at all his friends. "I'll do my best to get back home guys," he whispered, "I promise that, dattebayo!"_

WAKING WORLD

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring in his ears. He looked at the shrieking alarm and saw the time. It was 8:00. With a groan, Naruto fell out of bed, slamming the snooze button on the alarm at the same time. His time in Remnant wasn't a dream. He was stuck here, and he had to get back to his friends.

He remembered the dream that he had and a ghost of a smile glanced across his lips. He'll get back. He was sure of it.

He bounded off of the ground. "Good morning, Kurama!"

" **Good morning, Kit.** " Kurama said.

Naruto stretched and entered the bathroom, intent on taking a warm shower. "So what do we do today?" he asked.

The fox answered. " **Well, Ozpin did say that we could observe the school grounds for a bit and see how this world operates.** "

Naruto turned on the shower, the water slowly heating up. "So we just go around the school?'

Kurama nodded, even though the human couldn't see him. " **Yea, we need to find out more about this place. The lecture yesterday was informative but we need more.** "

Naruto entered the shower, the water hitting his head, flattening his hair. "Alright, just give me a moment to get ready."

TIME SKIP

Naruto walked through the hallways of Beacon Academy, a map in both hands. "Man, why does this place have to be so confusing?" he complained. "I'm just trying to find the cafeteria!"

He scrutinized the map again, trying to locate where he was on the map and the eluding cafeteria.

He accidently bumped into many people on the way and tripped over many stairs, but he finally arrived at the sacred room. "Finally," he groaned, "I've been looking for this place for 30 minutes."

Naruto entering the giant cafeteria attracted some attention from many people. After all, who wouldn't notice an orange-clad teenager with spiky blonde hair coming into a building filled with people wearing the same uniform? He walked over to a line leading to the food, oblivious to stares and whispers directed towards him. Many of the females in the crowd looked at him with hearts in their eyes, completely enraptured with his impressive physique and handsome appearance. The male population just looked at him in jealousy, envious of the attention the girls paid attention to him.

Naruto just stood in line, waiting for his turn to eat. He looked around the room and found a couple familiar faces looking at him. He smiled a cheery grin and waved energetically at Team RWBY, who eagerly waved back, with the exception of Weiss and Blake, the former turning her nose away and the latter studiously reading a book.

Naruto resolved to sit next to them when he got his food.

 _Oh, I hope they serve ramen here!_ Naruto pleaded.

To his eternal satisfaction, he found the staff willing to give him all the ramen he wanted, having been informed of this new arrival and his love for the sacred noodles of heaven.

Naruto literally cried tears of joy when he received a huge bowl of noodles from the lunch ladies, attracting stares from the audience.

With a chirpy thank you, he grabbed his precious cargo and studiously walked over to the table where RWBY was sitting, along with another four person group.

He got distracted by a yelp of pain. Looking across the many tables in the cafeteria, Naruto witnessed a group of boys tugging and harassing a young woman with brown hair and timid appearance. She also had brown bunny ears on her head, which was being tugged by the biggest jerk in the group.

Naruto dimly remembered what these people were called. Ozpin called them Faunus, basically humans with certain animal traits about them, like a couple ears and tails here and there. Naruto also remembered Ozpin telling Naruto about the discrimination facing Faunus in this world. Naruto clenched his bowl tightly. The treatment of the poor girl reminded Naruto of the constant jeers and bullying he received as a kid, when people still called him a demon brat and tried to kill him every two seconds. And to make matters worse, the girl's timid voice and stature reminded Naruto of Hinata, which flared his protectiveness.

He set his ramen on an empty table next to him and purposely strode towards the bullying group.

"See, I told you they were real!" came a jeering voice.

"What an animal!" another said.

Naruto grabbed the wrist of the boy grabbing the girl's ears and wrenched it away from her head. The boy looked up, furious that somebody had the gall to touch him.

Naruto looked back at him with equal fury. The teenager had a big build about him, which didn't faze Naruto in the slightest. The angry teen had orange hair, cut short and spiked slightly to a tip in the front. Naruto glared at the teen and strengthened his grip on his wrist.

"Oi," he whispered darkly, "What do you think you're doing?"

The orange haired male ripped his arm away from the angry blonde. "Do you know who you're messing with, blondie?" he demanded.

"Yea, a jackass who seems to have an IQ of 5."

The teen straightened, looming over Naruto, who just looked at the young man with anger in his eyes.

The teen pointed at himself. "The name's Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. So you better back off before someone gets hurt." As he said this, the other three in the team started to surround the shinobi.

Naruto eyed them with a bored look on his face and yawned, much to the annoyance to Cardin.

"I asked you a question. Why were you pulling on her ears?"

Cardin smirked. "Cause she's a good for nothing animal! She's scum, all Faunus are! They deserve to-"

The rest of Cardin's eloquent speech was cut off by a heavy punch to the stomach. Naruto's fist was extended, his fist digging into Cardin's flesh.

The teen dropped with a wheeze, looking at Naruto with hate in his eyes.

The rest of the team took this as the cue to attack the man who punched their team leader and rushed him at the same time, a yell ensuing from their lips.

Naruto just jumped straight up into the air, shocking onlookers with his speed and flexibility. The attacking teens just smashed into each other and fell in a tumble of dust and limbs. Naruto landed on Cardin's table and waited for the teens to get back up. One of them, a male with a spiky Mohawk, stood up and raised his fist to try to punch the blonde.

Naruto just moved his head away and grabbed the arm as it sailed through open air. Naruto used the teen's own momentum to pull him into the air and throw him at Cardin, who was just getting back on his feet.

Naruto dodged another punch from a completely forgettable looking teenager with brown hair. Seriously, he was completely normal looking and didn't stick out at all. Anyway, he dodged the punch and swept his legs out from under him with a kick. The teen fell again, hitting his head on the table and rolled on the ground, rolling in pain.

The rest of the fight just ended up with Naruto dodging punches left and right while keeping minimal damage to the teenager's bodies. He knew they had auras to protect them, but he wasn't sure how strong it was depending on the person. After all, chakra varied from each shinobi, so aura should vary for every person.

Naruto cut off his rambling thinking and looked around the building. His fight had attracted quite the crowd: almost 75% of the students were gathered in a loose circle, watching with mixed emotions.

Some of the students looked angrily at the man who was beating up students while the majority of them looked gleeful and relieved that someone was finally putting Team CRDL in its place.

Naruto turned his gaze back into the "fight" and watched as Cardin got to his feet again. If there was one redeeming quality about the teen, it was that he didn't give up. Much like Naruto. _This is taking too long,_ Naruto thought, _Kurama, I'm gonna finish this with the 'secret technique' we learned all those years ago._

Kurama, who was watching this fight with mild amusement and boredom, stiffened and his crimson eyes widened in alarm. **_"No, Naruto!"_** he yelled, **_"The technique would surely kill him! Nobody deserves to die like that!"_** Then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. **_"Actually, there are a couple people I would like to see die like that."_**

Naruto just steeled is resolve and got ready. _I'm gonna do this, Kurama. He needs to know his place._

The fox just sighed and lay back down, his nine tails waving in synchronized harmony. **_"Okay, Kit, it's your funeral. Don't come running to me for help when you're charged with murder."_**

The blonde just ignored the fox and waited for Cardin to get up for the umpteenth time. "You're dead, blondie!" he yelled, sweat and grime all over his body.

Naruto pantomimed another yawn, not even looking at the egotistical man. He decided to take a leaf out of Sasuke's book. "Hn."

Many dimensions and parallel universes away, a certain Uchiha talking to a group of shinobi suddenly sneezed. "That's weird; it's pretty warm out here…" Sasuke muttered.

Back at the fight, Cardin just yelled with anger and ran towards the blonde with the power of a freight train, determined to pummel this brat into the ground.

Naruto smirked. He fell right into his trap.

As Cardin swung a vicious right hook at Naruto's face, the shinobi vanished. Cardin looked perplexed. Where did the brat go?

He heard a sound that ran shivers down his spine. This voice only spoke of pain and death. Primarily death.

Naruto put his hands together and folded them, leaving only his index and middle finger extended. He thrust them forward, headed straight for Cardin's unsuspecting backside. "1000 Years of Death!"

Cardin couldn't move in time; the fingers were less than an inch away from his bottom. All he could do was pump aura into his butt to improve protection. But that was not enough.

Naruto's fingers struck home. Cardin's eyes widened, pain shooting through his body like an alpha Boarbatusk ripping through his body. He shot straight into the air, hands gripping his behind as he yelled out in humiliation and pain. Cardin's voice now was about 5 octaves higher than normal.

Every person witnessing this couldn't believe what they were seeing. Weiss spit out her milk and her face turned red. "Such a barbaric and unrefined move!"

Ruby, Yang, and Nora, an orange haired girl with a perky attitude, just burst out laughing, howling with glee.

Juane Arc, a blonde with a timid personality, winced in sympathy but was secretly glad that Cardin got the treatment as he did. After all, Cardin did shut Juane into a rocket-propelled locker, so this was partially revenge.

Pyyrha Nikos, a stunning girl with long, red hair, just winced in sympathy as she watched a yelping teen sail through the air.

Lie Ren, a stoic young man with long, black hair and a pink streak in it, just ate his mashed potatoes. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and he had a test in a couple hours.

Blake, who was studiously reading a book, looked up with mild amusement, thankful that someone put a Faunus-hating person in his place.

Cardin landed with a heap onto the ground, clutching his smoking backside with whimpers of pain. Literally, his bottom was smoking, courtesy of a grinning blonde, who nervously rubbed his head. "Maybe I put too much force into that move…"

Naruto looked around and settled his gaze on the bunny-eared Faunus, who was watching the scene with shock and guilty amusement. Naruto grinned at her and tromped over to her location. "Hey," he extended a hand, "are you okay? The name's Naruto Uzumaki, by the way!"

The girl shrank back at first, as if she thought the young man would hurt her. Naruto's grin wavered. _She must have endured a lot of discrimination to become like this._ But the girl overcame her fear and hesitantly shook the proffered hand. "T-Thank you…" she stuttered. "I'm fine…"

Naruto smiled and shook her hand vigorously. "I didn't catch your name, miss…?"

The brunette quickly identified herself. "S-Sorry! My name's Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina! N-Nice to meet you!

Before Naruto could talk more with Velvet, an angry blonde lady appeared out of nowhere. "What in Remnant happened here?"

Naruto's eyes widened with fear. He slowly started to walk backwards, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. "You stay right there Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto yelped and stood straight up with a salute. "I wasn't even thinking about it, Ms. Goodwitch!"

The blonde lady narrowed her eyes and focused on Cardin, who was still clutching his lower area. "It hurts…" he whimpered, "It hurts so much…"

Glynda just sighed, rubbing her temples. _I need some painkiller…_

She pointed at the rest of Team CRDL with her rider's crop and gave an order. "You three, take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary."

The three teenagers fearfully nodded. They grabbed Cardin, keeping careful about his sore spot, and zoomed out of the cafeteria in a cloud of dust.

The blonde teacher then focused her attention on Naruto, her gaze becoming more sympathetic as she noticed his knees shaking and sweat running down his body at alarming speeds. She still felt sympathy and pity towards Naruto for what happened yesterday. She witnessed the horrors of the fighting he faced in his life and saw things no teenager should ever see. "Mr. Uzumaki." She called.

Naruto stiffened and reaffirmed his salute. "Yes, ma'am?"

"You have detention with me for 2 weeks, every Friday."

Naruto groaned and gave his argument. "But I don't even go here! Why do I have to do detention?"

Glynda's eyes hardened as she stared back at Naruto. "Did I stutter, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto felt more killer intent in her stare than any person on earth. He faced many enemies that scared him to no end, like Orochimaru and Pein, but this lady's stare terrified him. He could only let out a tiny squeak. "Yes, ma'am."

The teacher turned around and looked at all the students gathered around them. "Students," she announced, "Remember that breakfast ends in approximately 10 minutes! Please get ready for classes. Thank you." With that, she strode out of the doors, her heels clacking on the ground.

Naruto collapsed in a heap. "Maaah, why do I have detention?!"

Velvet, who had been watching the ordeal with fear, hesitantly helped Naruto onto his feet. Naruto looked surprised. She was stronger than she looked. "Thanks!" he chirped. Velvet's face turned red at the honest thanks and mumbled a tiny 'you're welcome.'

Naruto slung an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, you wanna sit next to me and my friends?" he pointed to Team RWBY and JNPR, who waved hello at Velvet. In reality, Naruto barely knew them, but he wanted to change that by getting closer to them. _And maybe help the Ice Queen while I'm at it…_

Velvet face took on a crimson color at the sudden physical contact and nearly fainted. "N-No, it's okay…my team is waiting for me…" she mumbled.

Naruto just smiled good-naturedly and swung his arm off of her shoulders, putting them behind his head. "Oh, okay!" He turned and walked away, waving a hand in the air. "Seeya later, Velvet!"

Then he saw something out of his worst nightmares.

His ramen, once a perfect whole and beautiful dish, was now broken, its contents dripping onto the floor of the cafeteria.

Naruto dimly remembered tripping a teenager into the table in the fight, and his eyes widened as he realized it was _his_ table.

Kurama shut his eyes and winced. **_"Here we go…"_**

"MY RAMMMEEEENNNNNNN!"

Thus ends my 3rd chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know there wasn't much action in this so I apologize… But the next chapter will include a lot more action in it for you all! So stay tuned! Again, thank you guys for all your reviews and comments! Also review on what I can do better or what you think of the story so far. My next update may take a while cause I'm going skiing next week, but I'll make a chapter ASAP. Thank you guys for reading and have a great day!

-A.S.V.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto. I kinda wish I did…

(-)

The sun was high and bright over the city of Vale. The birds were chirping and the citizens in relative peace. A light breeze sifted through the campus of Beacon Academy. Students could be seen milling around, chatting with each other about idle subjects like school work and the best ways to kill a Grimm.

In the giant clock tower that was Ozpin's office, the young headmaster sat in front of his desk. He seemed to be in deep thought, ignoring the multitude of papers and documents in front of him. He even neglected to take even a tiny sip of coffee from the mug in front of him. Ozpin was in a very, _very_ deep thinking mood.

Ozpin exhaled, running his hands through his unruly silver hair and leaning back in his chair. He let his eyes wander around the ceiling of his office, idly watching the ginormous bronze gears turning and twisting every direction in a hypnotic rhythm.

Naruto Uzumaki. The young shinobi from a village in a place called the Elemental Nations. A boy abused from a young age and forced to hide his sorrow, pain, and loneliness behind a cheerful smile. Ozpin recalled the events that occurred the previous night. Receiving memories from the clone, Kurama, revealed that this boy he initially thought was very happy, really hid his pain from the world with a smile. After losing his teacher, Jiraiya, his friend, Haku, countless shinobi that have fallen in battle, and many more, Ozpin was convinced that Naruto had seen too many things a person should never see.

Ozpin sighed deeply. Maybe he should do something for the young boy. Naruto had seen too much and had many things taken from him. And he was only 16 for Oum's sake! Ozpin thought it was time for the boy to finally take a break from the death and destruction his world held. If Ozpin was a more stupid man, he would wonder why the hell Naruto would want to go back to such a war-plagued world, but Ozpin was not a stupid man. Naruto had good friends there, some his best friends, and abandoning them for him to stay in this relatively peaceful world will tear him apart with guilt and shame. Such mature thinking was rare in a 16 year old. Naruto Uzumaki was an interesting young man.

"MY RAMMMEEEENNNNNNN!" A voice echoed through the peaceful academy, shattering the somber thoughts of the headmaster.

Ozpin smiled. _An interesting young man indeed._

(-)

Ruby Rose nervously looked over her shoulder. Naruto was still moping about his loss and was muttering things under his breath about how unfair life was and why his precious ramen had to die. Ruby couldn't understand why the blonde teen wanted to eat ramen, a lunch and dinner food, in the morning, but then again, the energetic brunette did eat cookies with every meal: breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Yang leaned over to whisper in Ruby's ear, her long golden locks tickling Ruby's neck. "Sheesh, he's almost as bad as you when the cafeteria runs out of chocolate chip cookies."

Ruby pouted, which caused Yang to almost pinch her cheeks. "I don't act like that! And I could eat different kinds of cookies other than chocolate chip!"

Weiss butted into the conversation. "Will you dolts hurry up?" she reprimanded. "We're going to be late for combat class!"

The fiery bombshell stuck her tongue out towards the heiress, irking her slightly.

An orange-wearing teen zipped into the middle of their conversation. "Combat class?" he asked excitedly. "You guys are gonna fight people?"

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss blinked in confusion and surprise. Surprise that Naruto could move as fast as Ruby and confusion at how quickly he recovered from the death of his ramen. Naruto took no notice of this and continued to look around excitedly, quivering with barely contained happiness.

Yang, who liked fighting almost as much as Naruto did, was first to recover and answer Naruto's question. "Yup!" she said, popping the 'p' at the end. "Combat class teaches students how to kick ass, fight the bad guys, and improve on their skills as hunters and huntresses!"

Naruto grinned and happily tromped by Team RWBY, following them to the class. "Sounds fun! I can't wait to see what you're all capable of!" Then something Yang said caused him to frown. "Wait, fight the bad guys? Are you guys talking about the Grimm or something else?"

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms together, her ice-blue eyes glaring at Naruto. "The Grimm isn't the only threat in this world! We have our fair share of crime and evil doers in Remnant. Like Roman Torchwick and the White Fang."

Naruto heard spite and hate in her voice as she mentioned the White Fang. Ozpin told Naruto yesterday that the White Fang was an organization for Faunus right's that was peaceful at first and then became violent later on. Naruto could respect what the White Fang was doing, but using fear and violence was not a great strategy. It only made people scared of them instead of being acknowledged as human beings. Naruto noticed Blake, the sort of emo girl, glaring at the heiress with annoyance and slight anger.

With a flash, Naruto remembered what Kurama said the previous day. _Oi, Kurama!_ He yelled in his mindscape. _What did you mean when Blake smelled like a cat?_

Kurama hummed. " **I don't think Miss Belladonna here is actually a full human. I think she might be a Faunus.** "

Naruto stole a glance at the black-clad teen, who was gracefully walking through the giant hall of the academy. _But if she's a Faunus, why doesn't she say anything to the Schnee girl over there? I mean, she's insulting Faunus left and right for being 'degenerates' and 'thieves.'_

Kurama's voice echoed through his mind. " **I dunno Kit, but maybe she doesn't want other people to know that she's a Faunus. If she revealed the fact that she is a Faunus, she might get the same treatment as that Velvet girl got today.** "

Naruto immediately understood. Faunus had hard lives, forced to face violence and discrimination every day. As a person with a similar upbringing, Naruto could respect the fact that Blake wanted to keep her heritage a secret. After all, he had a hard life too, albeit one that was much tougher than what the Faunus faced here.

Weiss cut off mid-rant when she glanced down at her scroll. She yelped. "Oh Dust, we only have a minute to get to class!"

The rest of Team RWBY stiffened. "Oh crud! The teacher's gonna kill us!" Ruby and Yang yelled.

"Well, if you two just hurried up and walked a little faster, we could be there right now and not 5 minutes away from class!"

Yang retaliated. "It's not entirely our fault, Ice Queen. You were distracting us the entire time with your little speech/rant!"

The four girls quickly collapsed into an argument. Naruto watched in the background and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He sighed, his arms hanging by his sides. "This much arguing isn't going to help anybody right now…"

He had an idea.

The blonde shinobi strode over to the teens and picked them all up. Literally. Ruby and Weiss were slung over his shoulders, and Yang and Blake were placed in his arms. "Hold on!" he yelled. He pumped chakra into his arms and legs in order to stabilize the heavy load and zoomed at a speed that could only match Ruby. The entire team shrieked and held on tightly, with the exception of Weiss, who was beating Naruto with her hands, yelling at him to let her down that instant.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Princess!" Naruto yelled. "At this speed, you'll only end up smashing your face, dattebayo!"

Yang yelled in his ear. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Naruto ground to a stop. He didn't think this through. "Uhhhh…"

Ruby opened her eyes and saw a familiar door. Her eyes brightened. She wriggled out of Naruto's grasp. "Hey guys!" she yelled. "We're here! We actually did it with," she glanced down at her scroll and gasped in horror. "10 seconds to spare?!" Ruby quickly gestured towards her team as she burst through the door.

Weiss, being the pretty little heiress she was, got down from her kidnapper's shoulder and smoothed out any wrinkles, trying to conserve some modicum of dignity. Too bad it was belied by the huge blush in her cheeks and the nasty glare she was sporting. She took a shaky breath. "We will never speak of this again."

With that, she quickly moved through the door, her heels clacking on the ground. Yang pushed past Naruto, her lilac eyes filled with fear. "Oh man, she's gonna kill us!"

Naruto looked confusedly at Blake, who looked seemingly unfazed by the ride, with only a small blush to indicate her embarrassment. "How scary is this teacher?"

Blake snapped out of her thoughts. Thank Oum Naruto couldn't read minds. If he could've, then he would have seen that Blake was reminded of a certain scene in Ninja's of Love. _As the handsome warrior ran through the bamboo trees in the forest with the princess in his arms, he could only focus on her beautiful face, which was filled with passion and love for the young ninja. The princess giggled and leaned in towards the handsome young man, a question on her full and soft lips-_

Blake snapped out of it again and answered Naruto's question as quickly as she could, walking through the open door. "You should know how scary she is. You met her yourself, after all."

Naruto frowned and walked behind the raven-haired teen. The only teachers he met at this school were Professor Ozpin and… Naruto stiffened. Oh no.

Ms. Goodwitch focused her attention on the shivering blonde. "Mr. Uzumaki," she called, "Would you please care to explain why Team RWBY was almost late to my class?"

Naruto couldn't find the right words to say, too busy focusing on the frowning teacher, thoughts of death racing through his mind. _It's official,_ he thought, _Goodwitch is scarier than Granny Tsunade._ He struggled to speak. "I…uh, you know, they were…uh…doing stuff?"

Team RWBY facepalmed at the lame excuse. Ms. Goodwitch squinted her eyes towards the blonde teen, who was shaking in his boots, and turned around to address the class. "Welcome back to Combat Class, students. Today, we will be doing something differently. I will call one team to come up to the arena and choose another team from the crowd to fight."

The class murmured excitedly, glancing towards best friends or hated enemies.

"Doing this exercise will help you to adjust to your team more effectively and learn each other's moves on the battlefield. A good team is an efficient one, and it will help you in dire circumstances." Goodwitch said, her glasses flashing in the light.

Naruto nodded. He understood perfectly. After all, Team 7 started off on the wrong foot and hated each other for a while. But after hitting the battlefield and pulling through thick and thin, Naruto's team could pull through even the toughest of battles.

Goodwitch looked at her scroll. "First, we have Team CRDL. Please come up to the arena."

A sneering hulk of a man and his 3 cronies stepped up to the arena. Naruto noticed they were all glaring at him, anger shining in their eyes, specifically in Cardin's. Naruto noticed with no small amount of mirth that the bully walked with a slight limp, obviously still recovering from the jab to the trapdoor earlier.

Goodwitch cleared her throat, catching CRDL's attention. Her cold eyes flashed over the motley group. "Now, Mr. Winchester, please choose a team to fight today."

Cardin hummed thoughtfully, his gaze flicking across the room. His eyes settled on a scrawny blonde teenager. While it would be fun to beat the living tar out of Juaney-boy, he was worried about the red-haired girl sitting next to the cowering teen. Pyyrha Nikos would be a difficult challenge, and Cardin was not going to take the stupid gamble to fight against a Spartan, berserker, and a martial arts master. Contrary to popular belief, Cardin was not that stupid.

The bully's roving gaze finally settled on a smirking blonde somebody. "I choose the little brat over there." Cardin gestured with his giant mace.

Goodwitch was quick to answer. "I'm afraid that can't happen, young man. Mr. Uzumaki does not have a team and does not attend this school. I'm afraid you have to choose someone else."

Naruto voiced his opinion. "Nah, it's fine Ms. Goodwitch," Naruto said, leaping down to the arena, "I kinda wanted to fight somebody today." He cracked his knuckles and rolled his joints, slowly warming up for the fight.

The strict teacher was hesitant. She wasn't worried for the young man's safety. After all, Naruto probably had more power than any student here. No, she was worried about the fact that he did not have a functioning aura and did not want to risk exposing that to the audience. If he had to use one of his 'jutsus,' people were not going to stay quiet about how an aura-less man could use a "semblance." This might even catch the attention of the Atlas military, headed by a certain person she had no liking for.

Naruto seemed to understand what she was thinking and grinned a foxy smile. _I'll go easy on them, don't worry._ He mouthed.

Goodwitch stayed undecided for a split second before conceding. She nodded and backed off. "Alright Mr. Winchester and Mr. Uzumaki, you may battle. However, due to certain… _technical_ difficulties, Mr. Uzumaki's aura meter will not be shown on the projector."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR was quick to notice the error in her declaration. "What does she mean by technical difficulties?" whispered Yang, "I thought the aura detector was able to scan anyone's aura. Even citizens have auras."

Everyone nodded, all confused about the situation. "It certainly is strange for the machine to have a technical error, since it is showing Team CRDL's meters pretty clearly…" mumbled Pyyrha.

Weiss and Blake nodded, both agreeing with the Mistral champion. "My family pays for most of the technology this school has to offer, and so far, none of our machines have malfunctioned." Weiss stated.

Ruby nodded her head quickly, her hair whipping across her face. "Yup, it looks pretty weird."

"BREAK THEIR KNEES!"

All heads turned to an excitable, grenade launcher/hammer toting girl, who remained oblivious to the stares she received. Ren, who was sitting next to Nora, sighed and gently pulled her back down to her seat.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the strange group and focused his attention on the leering teens in front of him. Goodwitch gestured to the projector with her rider's crop. The projector suddenly had a timer on it, with the time set for 10 seconds. "When the timer hits zero, you all may start," she declared, "Understood?"

The brawlers grunted their affirmation.

10

Naruto did some last minute stretches, getting ready for the fight. He totally kicked their butts earlier, but now that they had their weapons, it might be a challenge for the young man.

5

Cardin gripped his mace tighter, glaring coldly at the grinning brat.

3

2

1

START

As soon as the timer hit zero, Cardin rushed forward with a yell, swinging his mace over his head. Naruto scoffed. No matter who you were, you never swing your weapon above your head. That just leaves your body exposed. With that thought, he whipped out a kunai from his holster and threw it faster than the eye could see towards Cardin's midsection. The kunai clanged off of the metal plating, leaving behind a small dent.

 _Hm, it's pretty tough to stop a kunai._

Cardin remained unfazed about the attack and brought his mace into an overhead swing. Naruto simply sidestepped and watched the mace as it flew by. It looked like a pretty standard bladed mace, the only exception being a small red dust crystal attached to the end. Wait.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization and leaped backwards. An explosion shook the arena, kicking up a small cloud of dust. When it cleared, Naruto saw a small crater marking the area of attack and was slightly impressed.

His thoughts came to a close however, when he registered a whirling noise behind him. Instincts taking over, Naruto jumped into the air, and saw a guy with dual daggers spinning rapidly zoom past him. Naruto landed and fished out another kunai, just in time to stop an attack from the forgettable looking guy's sword. He exchanged some parries with the teen for a while and opted to grab his arm and fling him over his shoulder, throwing him towards the Mohawk dude, who was coming around for another turn.

Naruto rushed towards a blue-haired guy wielding a halberd with a nozzle at the end of it. A gun. Naruto didn't know a whole lot about guns. They did exist in the Elemental nations, but it took too long to reload and was never mass produced. In this world, however, it seemed that guns were much more advanced and could fire several bullets at one time. Naruto prayed to Kami that guns would never become more advanced back home. It would wreak havoc in battles and leave more people dead.

The blue-haired guy pointed the nozzle towards Naruto and fired off several shots. Naruto effortlessly parried the bullets out of the way with a kunai, pinging noises reverberating across the blade. The teen panicked and quickly tried to slash at Naruto with a clumsy swing. Naruto just ducked under it and punched the guy in the stomach, causing him to fly back a good 5 meters.

Cardin saw an opportunity to attack the shinobi from behind, not caring that he hit one of his teammates in his haste. Goodwitch frowned. Teams were supposed to move as one, but Team CRDL just attacked indiscriminately. They were severely disjointed and fought individually instead of working together.

Naruto heard the approaching Cardin and quickly rolled out of the way. Now behind the bully, he pulled off a savage roundhouse kick to the back of the knees and punched him in the face.

Cardin's head whipped to the side, a little bit of spittle leaving his mouth. Naruto took a glance at the projector. It had not even been 5 minutes and Sky's aura was down to a quarter, Russell's down to a fifth, Dove's to an eighth, and Cardin's down to about half. Naruto sighed disappointedly. Maybe his hopes were too high. These guys were too easy for him to beat.

Dove got up from the cold ground and fired a few shots from his sword. Meanwhile, Russell sped towards the disappointed teen, daggers ready to tear apart Naruto.

Right before Dove fired the shots; Naruto dodged a swing from Russell's knives and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. "Sorry about this." He muttered apologetically.

The shots fired. Naruto used Russell's unconscious body as a shield, using the teen's aura to repel the shots. All the while, Naruto rushed towards Dove.

An alarm blared out. Russell's aura was spent. Naruto laid his body down none too gently on the arena floor and got to Dove's side in a flash. Dove was too busy fumbling with the magazine of his gun and didn't notice the teen until a voice muttered into his ear. "You're putting it in backwards."

Before Dove had a chance to react, Naruto punched him hard in the face, propelling the damaged teen into the arena wall. Another alarm rang out. Dove was out of the game.

Naruto turned to the remaining two combatants, idly picking his nose with a pinkie. Cardin and Sky were wary. This brat had only a couple weird knives, so how was he able to beat Dove and Russell so quickly? _I'm gonna teach this brat a lesson._ Cardin vowed.

"You know," Naruto stated, "You guys taught me a lesson today. I learned that it's really possible to be bored of a fight."

The crowd sniggered, and even Goodwitch hid a small smile. They all knew exactly what Naruto was trying to do. He was attempting to get them to attack him out of anger so they won't have a chance to come up with a plan. A dirty trick, but effective in this case.

Cardin hated being laughed at. He threw all rational thought out the window and ran at the sniggering blonde as fast as he could, Sky following closely behind him.

Naruto grinned, a plan formulating in his devious head. Kurama chuckled with glee. " **Oh, Kit, this plan you're thinking of is gonna work perfectly, mark my words.** "

And worked perfectly it did. Cardin swung his mace with all the power he had in a right hand swing, a yell erupting from his mouth. Naruto rolled under the angry bully's legs and got into a crouching position.

"1000 Years of Death!"

But Cardin had no wish to repeat the embarrassing process that happened earlier in the morning and quickly twisted around to stop Naruto's fingers from entering his backside. As Cardin turned, he brought his mace up and fiercely swung it behind him, fully expecting to see Naruto's body there.

Naruto wasn't there. Instead, there was only a blue-haired teammate, a look of shock and disbelief on his face as the explosion from the mace launched him across the room. An alarm blared. Sky was out of the game.

The audience winced. Sky's body was covered in burns and bruises. The unconscious teen's body rolled to a stop near his other unconscious teammates.

Goodwitch was impressed. Naruto rolled under Cardin's legs and yelled out the move, knowing that Cardin would turn around to attack him immediately. While Cardin was turning, Naruto sped towards the surprised Sky and pulled him towards the maces' area of attack. A very smart move.

Cardin paid no attention to his downed teammate and quickly twisted around, trying to find the young blonde. Where was he?

 _He's not anywhere around me and he's not underground, so the only way is-_

"Up here!"

Cardin would have brought his mace up to smash Naruto out of the sky, but he wasn't able to react in time. Naruto spun midair and kicked Cardin in the temple, shattering the last vestiges of his aura. The bully went down in a heap, completely comatose.

Naruto grinned down at the unconscious teens. "That's why you don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

The crowd was stunned. Never before had anyone taken down a team in less than 4 minutes. Soon, they got less busy gaping and more busy cheering for the young man. Naruto took his praise with a slight blush and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"This guy's pretty tough!" chirped Ruby, stating what some of the crowd was thinking of.

"And pretty sexy…" purred Yang, stating what most of the crowd was thinking of, especially in the female population.

"But he didn't break their knee's…" whimpered Nora.

Ren sighed. "You can break their knees when you have a chance to fight them, Nora."

"YAY!"

But above all, the crowd was wondering the same thing. Where did this mysterious teen come from?

(-)

Meanwhile, a certain woman sat in front of a desk in a room shrouded by shadows. Cinder Fall, a beautiful young woman, took out a scroll and pulled up a video.

"We heard from our sources that you're looking for a boy that looks just like him," Cinder purred, sliding the scroll across the desk. On it was a picture of a young blonde teen wearing an orange and black jumpsuit.

A dark figure sitting across the desk glanced down at the picture. Cinder couldn't exactly see the man's face, but she could tell that the man was excited.

"We are willing to help you find him in exchange for your…power." Cinder said, scrutinizing the cloaked figure.

The cloaked man nodded. Cinder grinned. Perfect.

"I expect that you will try to bring him in with force?" Cinder asked.

The cloaked figure lifted his head. Rippled purple eyes gazed back at her; eyes filled with cold cruelty.

"Of course," said the figure, "I am Pein."

(-)

(A/N) And, we're done! This chapter contained the first fight scene I have ever written, so I apologize if it wasn't up to your standards. And, I brought Pein back! Don't ask why, cause I actually have a legit idea to go with this. So sorry I haven't updated in a long time, things have been busy. Actually, I'm still busy, so don't expect an update anytime soon. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, so please stay patient. As always, I hope you guys have a great day! Please review any questions or thoughts about this. See you!

-A.S.V.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. They all belong to their respective owners.

(-)

Naruto happily slurped up his ramen, humming with content. It was 7:00 PM at Beacon Academy, and the students were enjoying their dinners. Naruto had accompanied teams RWBY and JNPR to their classes to see how things at this school operated. His favorite classes by far had been Professor/Doctor Oobleck's history class and Ms. Goodwitch's combat class. Oobleck was interesting to the young shinobi, seeing how the energetic teacher could not stay in one spot for more than two seconds. An excitable person himself, Naruto found a certain kinship with the green-haired teacher.

Combat class was the most fun class by far, since it involved doing actions and being able to move around instead of sitting in a class all day.

His least favorite class was Grimm Studies. The class itself should have been interesting and informative to Naruto, since he needed to know the strengths and weaknesses of things that were apparently globally spread out, but the teacher there was less than interesting. Professor Port was a strong man, Naruto could tell, but his stories about his adventures seriously bored him out. Naruto tried to pay attention, he really did, but when Port started to tell a story about how he met a guy called One Punch Dude or something, Naruto just resorted to doodling in class with Nora and Ruby, much to the annoyance of Weiss.

Luckily, his trusty assistant fox was there to record everything about Grimm in Port's stories. Apparently, the portly man's stories actually hid messages on the weaknesses of the Grimm, like the most sensitive part of a Deathstalker being the underbelly when Port energetically told the bored class a story about a guy with a "cursed" sword called a Zanpakuto or whatever. However, Kurama hated every single second of it and made Naruto swear never to make him listen to Port's stories again.

Naruto glanced around the table and eyed the people around him, who were all laughing and enjoying each other's company. He made new friends in this school, even Weiss, who begrudgingly accepted the fact that he was not going to leave her alone until she lightened up. He especially liked Nora, who was more ADHD and crazier than himself. He thought the most boring in the group was Weiss, Ren, and Blake.

Naruto swallowed his noodles and sat uncharacteristically still, somber thoughts floating around his brain. If he made new friends here, he would be forced to leave them, which would be pretty sad. And Naruto doubted he would be able to come back to Remnant.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a question reached him. "So, Naruto, where are you from?"

Pyyrha was the one who asked Naruto the unexpected question. The others slowly stopped talking and looked at the shinobi, patiently awaiting an answer.

Naruto, not expecting a question like this to come up so suddenly, lost his composure or a second. Then he calmed down. Ozpin gave him a pre-prepared answer if such a question arrived. _If anyone other than Glynda or me asks you where you are from, just say that you are from a remote village outside of Haven. Since I expect you will be around Team RWBY most of your time, such a question is bound to happen eventually. And since none of Team RWBY is from Haven, it is safe to answer that you are from a remote village. This will arouse the least suspicion._

Naruto recalled all of this at the speed of light and regained his composure. "Oh, I'm from a village in the outskirts of Haven," he answered coolly.

Pyyrha nodded. She was actually slightly suspicious of the young teenager, as were the rest of her friends. They were all weirded out by the fact that he randomly appeared in the forest one night in a clearing surrounded by explosion craters and trees ripped to shreds. Ruby swore she saw the tail of a Deathstalker in the bushes as they took off in the Bullhead, but the rest of her friends played it off as one of Ruby's sugar-induced hallucinations. After all, she was eating about 50 cookies a second in the ship.

Weiss was especially irked about the mysterious background of Naruto. Never before had Beacon's technology, generously funded by the Schnee Dust Industry, had a glitch or a problem in the system in over 50 years, so Ms. Goodwitch saying there was a malfunction in the system was suspicious enough.

The others seemed fine with Naruto's answer, but held some shred of doubt at what he said. Blake, once part of a terrorist group, was used to seeing liars in her years as a White Fang member. Naruto covered up his composure pretty well, but she could see in his eyes that he was lying. Naruto was too open a person and good-hearted to lie to his friends. Blake had no doubt that he carried no ill intent, but she was still wary.

Blake speared a piece of tuna with her fork. "When did you come to Vale?" she asked, bringing the tuna up to her mouth.

Naruto clammed up again. Kurama sighed in exasperation. His tenant's weakness in lying was going to be the end of him someday. Naruto chuckled. "Uh… about a week ago?"

Blake narrowed her amber eyes. "Then what were you doing in the middle of the Emerald Forest dead in the night yesterday?"

Naruto used the first thing that popped into his mind. "I was training for the Vytal Festival!"

Everybody raised their eyebrows, all of them skeptical. Nobody in their right minds would fight in the night willingly just to train. The night drew out many powerful Grimm, who hunted in the darkness. Even Yang, a crazy thrill-seeker enthusiast, would even think about going in the forest at night. Nobody bought his story, but kept quiet about it.

Naruto saw his friends staying quiet about what he said. _Good, they bought my story._

Ruby, the ever energetic girl she was, suddenly blurted out a request that was swimming in her head ever since Naruto's battle with Team CRDL hours ago. "Can I please see your weapon?!"

Yang laughed. "Some things never change huh? Blake is always reading, Weiss is always grumpy-"

"Hey!"

"-and Ruby asks everyone in a 5 mile radius to show her their weapons."

Everyone laughed at Yang's little piece of wisdom.

Naruto blinked, somewhat amused at how excited and hopeful Ruby looked. Naruto took out a kunai and handed it to the drooling teen. Even if Naruto didn't want to show Ruby his kunai, there was no way he could refuse. Ruby's hopeful grey eyes would have been cute enough to make even Sasuke like her.

Ruby grasped the kunai as if it was a priceless treasure and hungrily roved her eyes up and down the blade and bandaged handle. She looked back up at Naruto, who was chuckling at how happy Ruby looked. "What is it called, what is it made out of, and where did you get it?"

Naruto answered these questions with ease. "They're called kunai, the most reliable and abundant weapon we have in our village. As for your second question, I…have no idea. They're made of some kind of metal from a neighboring village that specializes in metal work and such. And as I already said, I got them from my village, since it has many uses."

Juane eyed the blade in Ruby's hand. "When you say reliable, do you mean in a fight against Grimm, because I'm sorry, but this doesn't look like it would kill Grimm easily, no matter how many kunai you have."

Everyone nodded with agreement. Juane was right. Even if Naruto had 100 kunai, they doubted that it would be enough to kill a lot of Grimm. After all, it looked like regular metal of no significance. Even Pyyrha, who scanned the blade with her semblance, found that it was weaker than the metal used in hunter's and huntresses' weapons.

Naruto waved off their concerns. "I don't always use the kunai, you know. I have my jut-semblance to fight them with."

Nora, who had been completely decimating her pancakes (seriously, who eats pancakes at dinner), perked up and looked at Naruto with excitement in her eyes and syrup on her face. "What's your semblance?!"

Ren, who was quietly eating his chicken noodle soup, softly rebuked Nora about how it was rude to ask about other people's semblances. "Sorry Ren!" Nora chirped, and went straight back into her pancakes.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "No, it's ok. And my semblance is making clones," Team RWBY was surprised, "I can make solid clones of myself, but they disappear once they get punched or something."

Weiss was slightly shocked. "So you and Blake have the exact same semblance!"

Everyone, except Naruto, was shocked at this revelation. Semblances were unique. It was virtually impossible to share the same kind of semblance with another person. The only exception was a hereditary trait, which Weiss received from her long lineage in the Schnee family in her mastery of glyphs. So her sister, Winter, could use glyphs as well as Weiss could.

So the only, and ridiculous, explanation she had was that Naruto and Blake were related in some way, which was very difficult to imagine. After all, Blake was obsessed with reading romance and was quiet and reserved, while Naruto was highly excitable and had a mischievous streak as long as Nora's.

Naruto, unaware of these facts, caught Weiss' shocked face and looked at her questioningly. "Hey, are you alright, Ice Queen?"

Weiss, trained to be a proper heiress since grade school, immediately morphed her face into one of complete indifference. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Weiss was composed on the outside, but she was going a million miles an hour on the inside.

The rest of the crew, aside from Juane, was shocked at this revelation. The fact that Naruto did not react at all when Weiss blatantly said he could make solid clones like Blake's was very suspicious.

Ruby looked around the table with a nervous eye. The entire atmosphere seemed muted and stiff. The background noise of clinking plates and joyous laughter faded away. The air was stifling. She tried to salvage this awkward conversation as best as she could. "S-so Naruto, can you tell us more about your village?"

Naruto, who was worried that he said something wrong, breathed a small sigh of relief at the change in conversation. He leaned back on the bench…and promptly fell onto the floor because there was no back attached to the benches in the cafeteria. This elicited a laugh from Ruby and Nora, effectively breaking the stifling atmosphere.

Naruto crawled back up on his chair, a cheeky and disarming grin on his face. Weiss grew aggravated. How could someone everyone thought was suspicious have such an innocent smile like that? Weiss was sure he was hiding something, but it was getting increasingly difficult to not trust him with that smile of his.

Naruto sat back down on the bench and brushed off dust on his pants. He thought for a moment. "Well, my village is called Konoha, a pretty big village in the middle of the woods."

He ignored Kurama's griping as giving away information so easily, but Naruto waved it off. After all, it would be okay for his friends to know about his village, since none of them were enemy ninja or evil doers.

"But people in our village called it The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's always pretty warm over there and has no snow at all. The people are pretty nice there and the village itself is relatively peaceful. Konoha's always pretty happy, since there's a lot of fairs, merchants, markets, and the occasional carnival. The sky's always blue and the air is so fresh, you would swear that the place was a living dream…"

Naruto's voice died off. His eyes, once filled with excitement about telling someone about his beloved village, had a dull tint to them. His blue eyes didn't sparkle. Instead, it was a muted, dark color. He was homesick. Just talking about his home was enough to awaken a feeling of loss in him. He wasn't sure he could get back home. His friends were gone and Naruto was basically blind in the dark. He had no way to return.

This did not go unnoticed by teams RWBY and JNPR. They all saw the sudden change in mood and came to the conclusion that talking about his village was a touchy topic. Maybe it got destroyed by Grimm? No, that couldn't be it, because he wouldn't be so excited to talk about it in the first place.

The atmosphere became dark again; Naruto sat staring at his bowl of ramen, which had been untended to in the past 10 minutes. The noodles were soggy and floated on the cold, brown soup.

The bell rang, signaling the end of dinner. All around, students rose out of their seats and headed to their respective dorms, all intent on finishing their homework, studying, or just slacking off, depending on the person.

Naruto rose to his feet and excused himself. He looked up with a bright smile on his face, but his supposed happiness was belied by the pain that was evident in his eyes. "See you guys tomorrow, dattebayo!"

As Naruto exited the building, teams RWBY and JNPR watched him go. They weren't blind; they all saw how sad he was. Even Nora grew uncharacteristically grim and quiet. Naruto's eyes told the story of a lost teenager, with no clue of what was going on in this world.

They kept sitting there, staring at the doors long after Naruto left, until they were herded out by an annoyed lunchlady.

"I swear they don't pay me enough lien on Remnant to deal with kids…" she grumbled.

The two teams walked silently to their dorms, passing by students and a few teachers as they turned in for the night. Everyone had different thoughts drifting through their heads.

Blake was rethinking the possibility that Naruto could be related to her. It was impossible, since Naruto was human, as far as she could tell, and she was a Faunus. No matter how realistic those whiskers seemed to be, Blake knew that Naruto was 100% human.

Weiss was the most suspicious, since there was no way Naruto and Blake could have the same semblance. And he couldn't have lied, because he said it so easily, it was like he explained it before in greater detail than what he told the two teams.

Ruby, while not always a serious thinker, knew what grief was when she saw it. It was painfully obvious to her that Naruto was suffering from loss and pain. As a person who lost someone before, Ruby knew firsthand what grief looked like. She saw it in the mirror for years after her mother died.

Pyyrha was wary of the weapons Naruto carried. The kunai, as he called it, was made of no metal she had seen before. She tried to sense the properties of the metal, but all she figured out was that it was unnatural. It was as if the metal was from a different planet all together. Not to mention the fact that the weapon suddenly grew in activity when it touched Naruto's hand. It wasn't Aura, she knew that for sure, but the blade suddenly became filled with a strange energy. The champion couldn't exactly see the strange energy, but she could see the way the metal in the knife suddenly hummed with power.

But all in all, everyone had the same thought. Who was Naruto Uzumaki?

(-)

The bed groaned under Naruto's weight. Naruto stared up at the grey ceiling, idly observing the swirls and grooves of the paint. He was afraid he said too much about his village. Not just because it would look suspicious to RWBY and JNPR, but the fact that he became struck with a feeling of homesickness. His friends…Granny Tsunade…Konoha… he missed them all.

Kurama, carefully monitoring Naruto's thoughts, decided to talk to the depressed shinobi. " **Oi, Naruto…** "

Naruto just grunted softly, as if inquiring what the fox wanted.

" **I don't know if this would help or not, but do you want to go into the forest? It would take your mind off about the village once you're done killing Grimm and whatnot.** "

Naruto thought this over as he turned in his bed. It would be a good idea to do that. He was in fact depressed and needed something to take his mind off things. Preferably something involving a lot of fighting.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, let's do it."

And with that, Naruto stood up in his room. He unclasped the lock on his window and stood on the windowsill for a moment. The shattered moon over Beacon Academy shone with an ethereal light, bathing the school with a soft glow. A few clouds dotted the sky and a light breeze drifted through the academy.

Naruto leaped out of his room aimed to land on the ground quietly. Wind whistled past his ears for a few seconds before his feet made contact with the pavement. Naruto landed like a cat, quiet and graceful as he supported his weight with some chakra. Without a backward glance at the school, Naruto sped off towards the forest.

(-)

Team RWBY sat quietly in their room. They were still pretty confused of the events that occurred tonight and sat in silence.

Weiss looked up, a question on her lips as she looked inquiringly at Blake. "Hey Blake…" she started, "could that ruffian be related to you in any way?"

Blake answered immediately. "No, there is no possible way he could be."

"And why is that?"

"…"

Weiss became aggravated. "Why won't you say anything?"

Again, she was met with silence.

The heiress quickly rose to her feet, anger shimmering in her icy blue eyes. She glared at Blake, who was sitting on her bed with her legs tucked in close to her chest.

"Why is there no way that Naruto could be related to you?" Weiss demanded.

Blake looked up at the angry girl and met her blue eyes with her own amber ones. "I am sure that he is not related to me. Just trust me."

Weiss was less than pleased with this response, but was stopped by an annoyed blonde. "Hey, Ice Queen, back off, she said to trust her."

Weiss immediately spun on Yang, whose eyes were beginning to turn crimson, and launched into a tirade of arguments. "How can you expect me to trust her when she doesn't even give me a legitimate reason to do so?"

"Maybe because she's sick of your attitude!"

The three girls, white, yellow, and black, exploded into a quarrel. Ruby, however, was not involved. No, she got distracted by someone running across the courtyard, moving at speeds faster than the human eye could process. However, Ruby's eyes were exceptionally good, since she was used to seeing things moving fast with her semblance.

Ruby's eyes narrowed, focusing on the blur. She couldn't really make it out. He or she was moving too fast, which was impressive to the speedster. Then, right before the figure disappeared into the trees, Ruby caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Her eyes widened. Naruto.

She quickly spun around and looked back at her teammates, who were still arguing. Yang looked ready to punch Weiss in the face, Weiss had a small glyph flickering in and out of existence behind her, and Blake kept trying to separate the two with little progress.

Ruby fished out a whistle from her drawer and blew on it as hard as she could.

The shrill shriek of the whistle reverberated in the small room, effectively breaking off the argument. Blake grabbed her bow for some reason, but Ruby didn't care about that.

A muffled 'shut up' came through the walls of the room, but Ruby didn't care about that either.

The brunette pointed out the window. "I just saw Naruto run towards the Emerald Forest!"

The three girls blinked in surprise. After a moment, they all rushed to the window, hoping to see the teen.

Ruby, taken by surprise, fell back on Weiss' bed.

She stood up, straightening her hair and turning towards the girls. "He's not there anymore; I said he just headed towards the forest!"

"Are you sure you saw him, sis?"

"I'm positive."

Weiss piped up. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go see what he's doing!"

Ruby frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Weiss, what if he just needs some privacy?"

The heiress huffed, crossing her arms. "Look, we all agree that he's being a little suspicious right now, so it would be the right thing to do to see if he's doing anything wrong."

The rest of the team nodded. Weiss' argument made sense after all. They were at least slightly suspicious of Naruto's attitude and agreed to tail him to see what he was doing.

Yang smirked, crossing her arms behind her head. "I'll say though, I never thought I'd see the Ice Queen breaking the rules of curfew."

"S-Shut up, you oaf."

Ruby clapped her hands, drawing the attention of her team. "Alright," she declared, "We're gonna follow Naruto and see what he's doing!"

(-)

Naruto leaped through the foliage. The night had been eventful so far; the disintegrating bodies of Grimm trailed behind him, some pummeled into the ground and others sliced to pieces. Naruto felt no remorse for killing what he initially thought were regular animals. Ozpin told him they were evil and had no souls, so Naruto was free to do what he wished.

However, he had hoped they were stronger. So far, nothing short of a Deathstalker had forced him to use a Rasengan, so killing Ursa and Beowulves only required some chakra-enhanced punches or a kunai to the throat.

Naruto eventually came to stop in a small clearing. He looked back the way he came and reckoned he had run about 5 miles away from the school. He decided to take a little break.

He sat down onto the soft grass and looked at the sky. The stars were unrecognizable. Naruto knew what his sky looked like. They were a numerous as sand. However, Remnant's sky was muted and had only a few stars, most of which were outshone by the broken moon and light pollution from the city of Vale.

Naruto sighed. He was alone.

How was he going to get back? All the technology in the world wouldn't be enough to get him back to Konoha. It was advanced, but according to Ozpin, they had yet to discover if alternate dimensions existed. So the only feasible way to get back to his home was to use a space-time ninjutsu, which was impossible, seeing how Naruto didn't know any in the first place. Another way was to somehow find out how to reactivate the portal that brought him here, but the ninja didn't know what it was or how it worked in the first place. The only thing he gleaned off of the portal when he was in Sage Mode was that the portal had a lot of negative energy surrounding it, casting anything it consumed to oblivion.

Naruto picked grass off of the ground and pulled blades of it to pieces. The moon was still bright in the night, bathing the entire world of Remnant.

Unbeknownst to the young shinobi, something watched him in the darkness of the forest. Something filled with darkness and evil intent.

(-)

Ruby grunted in annoyance and batted a branch out of her face. This was the third time this had happened over the past 10 minutes.

Her team was scouring the forest for any clues as to where Naruto was, and so far, the only things they found were small crates, ruined foliage, and the occasional broken kunai. Other than those, team RWBY had no idea where the teen could be at the moment.

Yang played with the broken kunai, idly noticing that the sharp edge nearly pricked her finger. Weak metal or not, these knives were sharp. The blonde looked over to Weiss, who was scanning the forest with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, Ice Queen," Yang called, "I told you so. Naruto's probably training for the Vytal Festival if there's anything to go by with these knives."

Weiss crossed her arms, slightly shivering as a cool breeze drifted through her clothing. "I don't think he's actually training for the festival," said the heiress with chattering teeth, "After all, the festival wouldn't use the Grimm for fighting purposes."

"I told you," whispered Blake.

Yang stuck her tongue out at the two and slid alongside Ruby, who was slicing apart branches and foliage with her Crescent Rose, making a path for the rest of the team. Yang slung her arm around her little sister's shoulder, eliciting a small squeak from her. "What do you think Naruto's doin', sis?"

Ruby shrugged, a little worried for the blonde shinobi. "I dunno, maybe he is actually training for the festival. Or he could have just come out here to have some time for himself. You all saw how sad he looked."

The rest agreed. Their leader was right. After all, Naruto did seem pretty depressed. Maybe he fought Grimm to vent out his frustrations.

Blake started to speak. "Well, we should probably hurry and find him. Who knows if he's in troub-"

Her voice cut off abruptly.

Ruby looked at her confused. The moonlight filtering through the trees was just enough to make out Blake's face. The romance addicted teen stood stock still, slightly shivering. But Ruby was sure it wasn't from the cold.

Ruby waved a hand in front of her face. "Uhh…Blake? Are you okay?"

Yang tromped over, slightly worried. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Do you guys feel that?" Blake whispered.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all frowned. "Feel what?" they asked.

Then it hit them like a thunderbolt.

The feeling was terrible. It was heavy and oppressive, much like a blanket suffocating them. But that wasn't the only feelings they felt. Anger, pain, loneliness, sadness, fear, and confusion were so suffocating, they were sure that all these negative emotions would draw every Grimm in a 100 mile radius.

Ruby shivered. "W-What's happening?"

Weiss' eyes widened slightly. "I know what this feeling is…"

Yang looked at her. The brawler wasn't that affected by these feelings. It felt terrible, but Yang wasn't affected by it much due to her energetic personality. "Well, what is it?" she asked.

Weiss didn't answer and looked at the rest of the team with scared eyes. "We have to find Naruto at once and get out of this forest."

(-)

Meanwhile, Naruto was still sitting down in the clearing. The blonde teen looked up at the sky and noted that the moon was at its peak. That meant that it was midnight. Naruto sighed heavily. He stood up and brushed grass and dirt off the seat of his pants. "I think we did enough here Kurama," Naruto said, his voice echoing through the woods, "I think it's time to get back to Beacon."

Kurama grunted in his mind. **"Just don't get eaten by a Grimm or something on your way back."**

Naruto snorted with amusement. As if the Grimm in the forest was strong enough to actually hurt him.

A twig snapped in the bushes.

Naruto thought it was just another unlucky Beowulf or Ursa that happened to cross the blonde shinobi's path. He turned to face the noise and pulled out another kunai. He noted that he only had a couple left in his pouch. _I should probably go make some more._

Naruto called out to the hidden figure. "What's the matter? Too scared to come out and play? Maybe you are, cuz you Grimm are so weak. I swear, I've had more fun fighting Genin than you lot."

A figure shifted in the shadows, alerting Naruto to the presence. He smirked. "Why don't you come out so I can fight you, dattebayo?"

The figure complied, slowly shuffling to the edge of the clearing. It stepped into the moonlight.

At the speed of thought, Naruto immediately noticed some things wrong with the picture. First of all, the figure was most definently not a Grimm, it was a human. A girl at that. And secondly, Naruto actually knew this particular person. How could he not? After all, she protected Naruto from Pein. Long, black hair cascaded down her back and soft white eyes met his shocked blue ones.

"H-Hinata?!"

(-)

And I'm done. Sorry this was pretty short for you guys, I'm still pretty busy with school and stuff. Also sorry for the lack of action scenes in this chapter; I just wanted to end at this cliffhanger while I go write another longer and more action packed chapter for you guys.

Also, some of you are confused why Pein is in this fic. And as I said before, I actually have a legit idea to go with this, so please be patient.

Another thing. YES I PUT HINATA IN THIS CHAPTER. But wait for the next one please. There's a reason why she's there in the first place. Before you guys get mad at me for randomly sticking a character into this chapter, but I'll let you guys in on a hint. **_It's not Hinata…_**

As always, thank you guys for reading. I hope you have a great day. Please review and PM me if you guys have questions or suggestions to make.

AND I'M PUTTING THIS IN CAPS BECAUSE I KNOW NOBODY READS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. **HINATA AND PEIN ARE PARTS OF LEGITIMATE REASONS I HAVE YET TO WRITE ONTO PAPER.** PLEASE STAY CALM. THANK YOU.

Have a good one!

-A.S.V.

P.S.- Yes I did reference One Punch Man and Bleach into this. Deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!**

Hey guys, it's me, A Sacred Voyage! I have a little problem that I need your guys' help on. On my Of Aura and Chakra, I've been having a little problem with it. I'm having a little trouble creating a good story for this. What I mean by that is that I'm having difficulty creating my ideas for this fic. So I have a couple choices I want you guys to pick for me.

OPTION 1- I can abandon this fic and instead focus on remaking it, just to polish off details or maybe drastically change the storyline.

OPTION 2- I can abandon this fic forever and instead focus on making other fanfics, like an SAO crossover or something.

OPTION 3- I can just keep going with this and not do anything else with the story.

OPTION 4- I can keep doing a Naruto crossover, but I will use a different character like Kakashi as the main protagonist.

OPTION 5- Whatever you guys want me to do. I'm down to suggestions.

Honestly, I think I would like a remake of this story, just to fix the many errors I undoubtedly have made on it. But I'll leave it all to you lovely folks.

And for your information, I am thinking about making an SAO crossover with RWBY, just because there are not a lot of them on the website.

Anyway, thank you guys for this. I'm sorry I don't have a chapter for you guys, but I really don't like how this story turned out. It looked a lot better in my head.

But if you guys want a reboot, I'm more than happy to do so because I have a lot of fixes I want to make.

Thank you guys so much and I hope you can help me on this. Please PM me or just review on your opinion.

Have a great day!

-A.S.V


	7. Chapter 7

**FUTURE PLANS**

Alright folks, due to a completely unanimous agreement, I will be rebooting Of Aura and Chakra! However, the story will not be the same. I will be making some huge changes in the story. It will still be Naruto and Kurama, but I will only have them in the fic. Here's a list you guys might be interested in.

Naruto and Kurama are not friends in this one. I will make it right after Pein's invasion, so Kurama will still be hating Naruto.

No other characters other than Naruto and Kurama will be here. I agree that it was weird of me to do that in the first place.

I will try my best to make this story more believable, so it will have longer chapters.

My updates may take some time because I'm trying to improve my writing style and change it up a little.

And by God, do I have to keep writing those disclaimers? Can anyone answer me this?

So yea, keep an eye out for updates.

Oh, before I forget, the title of the new and improved story will be Of Aura and Chakra: Reboot until I come up with a better name for later. So please keep an eye out for the new fic coming soon.

Lastly, but not leastly, I would like to thank my followers on this great journey! It wouldn't have been the same without you guys, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Your support and helpful reviews are what makes me keep doing what I'm doing.

Anyway, get ready for a new and improved fic coming soon, dattebayo!

As always, have a great day!

-A.S.V.


End file.
